Urahara Shoten
by Izzy Yuki Hime
Summary: At the hottest club in Karakura Town, will love be found on the dancefloor? Songfic, UraIchi, RenBya YAOI, AU. Some OOCness, due to the setting. Rated M for slight violence, mentions of rape, crime, and there is LEMON.
1. Sex On Legs

Sooooo, I was doing sommat or listening to something and this idea just popped into my head.:) Ten chapters are planned, if I get positive feedback. Anyway, I know Urahara is a bit OOC in this chapter, but have patience, and his true, mischevious self will appear, I promise.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. It's all Tite Kubo's. (Damn him! Why can't he write yaoi into the plot?!)

* * *

**Chapter I- Sex On Legs:**

Urahara Shoten was one of the hottest clubs in Karakura Town, the place with the best vibes, the coolest beats and killer drinks. It had moved into the limelight around a year ago, and since then, it had been a firm favourite of the in- crowd, full of young, unfairly attractive people with a bit too much money and not necessarily much sense. 'Shoten' as it was often referred to as, was where you went if you were one of the elite, one of the fortunate people with plenty of money and plenty of time to waste.

However, it was also patronised by the rest of the youth of Karakura Town, albeit in a more normal, less wasteful way. So, in order to keep both of his sources of income happy, the owner -one very shrewd Urahara Kisuke- had created two parts of Urahara Shoten; one for the normal people, and one for the people who had unlimited access to Daddy's credit card. This was called 'VIP', and all the people who were part of the highly exclusive club were often heard to proudly claim it stood for 'Very Important People'. This made Urahara smile. He wondered what they would think if they knew what it really stood for, what everyone else -including himself- called it. 'Very Ignorant People' was the correct meaning. Then again, Urahara also liked making money, so he decided informing his rich clientèle of this fact was probably not a wise decision, despite how much it might appeal to him.

Instead, he busied himself with finding himself a knew bartender for the 'Normal and Proud' section of the club. His last -one Ayasegawa Yumichika- had decided to train as a hairdresser just days before Urahara had been going to fire him. The man was really far too camp to work behind his bar, and he had a way of stifling the vibes, which every club owner knew was a **very bad thing**. So when he had resigned, Urahara had breathed a sigh of relief and immediately set about finding a new barkeep.

In the interval, one his regulars since Shoten had opened was mixing drinks and keeping people happy. His name was Abarai Renji, and he was a student from the local college. He was 22, with long, bright red hair that everyone wanted to touch, and tribal tattoos that were as alluring as his hair. The tattoos wrapped themselves around his arms, across his chest (as a few lucky people knew) and below the waistline of his jeans (as a few even luckier people knew). He was brash, charming, and a great barkeeper. Urahara had offered him a large amount of money to take the job on full time, but Renji was training to be a doctor, and he didn't want to jeopardise that by spending all his nights behind a bar.

'Perhaps part- time, but there's no way you'd make me do this every night Kisuke. I can't let anything get in the way of me becoming a doctor. It's my dream, my way of proving the world that I can do great things, no matter what my background is like.' Urahara, on seeing the passion in the young man's eyes, had not had the heart to push Renji into taking the job -which he knew he could have done- and had settled down to finding himself someone willing to take on the job full time.

He advertised, on the internet and in the club, getting a long stream of unsuitable candidates knocking on his door. It had been a week and a half, and he was beginning to despair when one day, his fortunes changed. It was 4.30pm and he'd been interviewing since 9am. He was tired, and Shihouin Yoruichi -his advisor in all things stylish- was beginning to get bored. Which was a very bad thing indeed. A bored Yoruichi could make strong men fall to their knees and weep. Worse, she had a niece named Kusjishi Yachiru who was growing up very like her. This was quite disturbing in a girl of eight, and Urahara was terrified of both of them. So it was quite understandable when he began to get nervous, and pray that the last interview of the day was going to be more successful than the countless others previously.

He could not help but hope when he saw the man who walked through the door. He was talk, with dark hair and eyes, and a 69 tattoo on his cheek. He was good looking -if you were into that kind of thing (which Urahara wasn't)- and he had a certain twinkle in his eye that made you want to talk to him. _Please let him be suitable_, Urahara prayed.

'Hi', he said politely, indicating for the man to take a seat across the able from himself and Yoruichi. 'I'm Urahara Kisuke, and this is my advisor, Shihouin Yoruichi.'

'I'm Hisagi Shuuhei. You can all me Shuuhei if you like.' Urahara was pleased by this Hisagi's easy manner and confidence.

'So Shuuhei, what made you apply for this job?', he asked, his brain screaming at the monotony. Hisagi chuckled, and spoke.

'Well, I've been to your club a few times, and I like the vibes you've got going on. The music's good, and the drinks are great, but, I'm sorry to say this man, your bartender **sucked**. He was way too girly and he just **killed** the feeling, y'know? Anyhow, I saw that you had a vacancy, and I thought I might as well apply. I've done quite a bit of bartending in the past, and I figured working at your club would be fun. So here I am.'

Urahara nodded, impressed. He looked at Yoruichi in askance. The corner of her mouth curled in a slight smile, and she turned to Hisagi with a feline grin.

'So, Shuuhei', she practically purred. 'What kind of clothes do you wear?' Hisagi looked a little taken aback, thinking for a minute before answering.

'I figured I'd go with whatever everyone else was wearing, but just that little bit cooler. Most probably jeans and a t-shirt or a vest or something. Maybe some piercings depending on the trend, or the mood.' Yoruichi nodded, her grin even wider. She leant back, letting Urahara do the rest.

'Ok Shuuhei, we have few more candidates to interview before making a final decision, but we'll get back to you by Friday. Thank you for your time.'

'Thank you for yours', was the quick reply, followed by a cheeky grin. 'It was cool meeting you.' He placed his résumé on the table and walked out, his gait easy and confident. Smiling happily, Urahara turned to Yoruichi.

'So?', he queried. She grinned at him, and he knew they'd found their new barkeeper.

* * *

The next day had provided Urahara with another potential candidate, but after discussing it with Yoruichi, he decided to give the job to Hisagi, who was just that **little** bit cooler. When he rang the dark- haired man about the job, he seemed enthusiastic.

'Hey, that's cool. So when do I start?'

'We-el, I was kind of hoping Monday. It's just that the guy who's working on the bar at the moment is really busy and he wants to get back to college as soon as possible.'

'Oh yeah, I know about Renji. We're roomies.' Urahara smiled to himself. It was so like Renji not to want to bias anyone. He had struggled against stereotypes his whole life, and he tried very hard not to inflict the same treatment on other people. 'So anyway, yeah Monday is cool for me. What time?'

'You'll want to get there at 7pm so I can show you the ropes. But otherwise, 7.15pm will do. You'll be working til any time between 11pm and 3am. We stop serving drinks at 2.30am, and we close at 3.30pm at the latest. And you already know the pay.'

'Yep. I'll see you Monday. Oh, and seeing as your bar can get pretty busy, you might want to someone else to help. Just as an idea. I don't want to kill the mood by not serving the drinks fast enough. Bye, Urahara.'

'I have just the person in mind. Goodbye.' Hisagi had suggested what he and been thinking for a while. The man's experience in bartending was extensive, but Shoten got pretty busy, and if people didn't get drinks, they didn't get happy.

So, he rang up the other man he'd considered for the job. Madarame Ikkaku was completely bald, with a tough- guy vibe and a good sense of humour. Urahara liked him, and he was pleased to be able to offer him a job, if only part- time.

'Helloooo? Yumichika and Ikkaku' s house?' Urahara nearly dropped the phone when he heard the voice of his former bartender.

'Yumichika? Is Ikkaku in? It's Urahara.'

'Urahara! How delightful to hear from you! I'll just get Ikku- chan for you.' Kisuke stifled a chuckle as he thought of the bald barkeeper as 'Ikku-chan'.

'Yo, Urahara. How's things?'

'Things are good, thanks. Listen, it's about the job. I can't offer you a full- time position, but I can give you a part- time job.' He waited for a reply anxiously.

'Hey, that's cool by me. What days?'

'Well I'm not entirely sure yet, but I'll get back to you by tomorrow.'

'Sure. Anytime.'

'Goodbye.'

'Bye man.' Urahara hung up with a grin. Now to get to work on Renji for that other part- time slot...

* * *

Come next Thursday, and things were going great. Ikkaku had really hit it off with Shuuhei, and was going to be working Monday to Thursday alongside Hisagi, with Renji working Friday and Saturday (two nights that would not have a bad affect on his studies), and Hisagi pulling the quieter Sunday slot alone.

The club was wild as the end of exams were drawing near and people were relaxing. The VIP section of Shoten was full of spoilt little rich kids drinking Bucks Fizz and neat vodka, and the Normal and Proud side was filled with teens and people in their twenties drinking all manner of cocktails, shots and beers. Business was booming, and it was only 11pm. Renji was having his second -and last- drink of the night, and everything was great. Urahara and Yoruichi were standing on a special private balcony, watching the crowd. Then Byakuya joined them, and Kisuke turned to look at the bar, where as usual, Renji was watching his business partner with a mix of lust, longing and fear.

'Renji's watching you again', Urahara said with a chuckle. Yoruichi turned to look, and grinned.

'Look Bya- kun, your redhead with attitude is looking at you!' Byakuya blushed, and the pair laughed good naturedly.

'I don't know why you don't just ask him out', Urahara said, grinning. 'You obviously like him, and he clearly wants to screw you senseless, so it would work out really well.' Byakuya's stoic mask of indifference appeared on his face again.

'I don't know what you're talking about Urahara. Your childish sense of humour has got the better of you, yet again.' And with that, he turned and walked off the balcony, leaving Renji looking a little forlorn. Urahara was about to call the redhead and poke a little fun at him, when the song changed and something caught his eye...

_Sexy, gorgeous_

_Hot beyond belief_

_I've a disease called Desire_

_And you're my relief_

On the dancefloor, a young man of around Renji's age danced alone. He was quite tall, slender, but obviously toned and muscular. He wore black skinny jeans and a tight-fitting emerald green t-shirt. Under the lights his hair could have been any colour, but a flash of white light hit him, and Urahara saw it was orange.

_Lick those lips_

_Send shivers down my spine_

_Shake those hips_

_God, I wish that you were mine_

A pretty girl approached him and they moved together sinuously, in an undeniable sexy rhythm. Then the girl moved away, and another boy joined the orange- haired man, their hips grinding and sliding in a way that Urahara found **much** more appealing.

_Sex on legs, that's what you are_

_Shining sex appeal, just like a star_

_Babe, I think that you're my raison d'être_

_Got me hot, so open the fênetre_

_Shining sex appeal, just like a star_

_Sex on legs, that's what you are_

The song was undeniably corny, but it was popular with his patrons, and just then, Urahara could see why. There was something about the thudding beats and sultry lyrics that set his pulse on fire and made him want to be **there**, on the dancefloor, with someone. In particular the boy with the orange hair...

He watched the lithe body move, and thought the song could have been written for him and the way he moved. There was **something** about the boy that drew the eye and made you watch him. He had an innate grace on the floor, his movements everything that they should be. Whether alone, or with a partner, he was delightful, easy on the eye, 'sex on legs'... And Kisuke wanted to know more.

* * *

Reviewers will be loved. Reviewers wth ideas they want to see in the story will be loved even more. (Just cause I'm lazy and I enjoying writing for requests). x IYH


	2. Murder On The Dancefloor

**A/N:** Righty ho, here's Chapter II, with some **drama**! ZOMGZ! Anyways, super massive thank you to **Stoic-Genius** for writing a super massive review (plus an uber cool idea that I will defo work into the story) and subscribing to US. Big love!

Stoic-Genius, this one's dedicated for you. Hope you like!

**And btw people, you should listen to any songs in the text while you read. It helps you get into the mindset. (Well, it certainly helped me.)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Bleach**. It belongs to Tite Kubo, who does not misuse it as he should. (More yaoi Tite!) **Murder On The Dancefloor** belongs to Sophie Ellis- Bexter. S'a good song.

* * *

**Chapter II- Murder On The Dancefloor:**

Urahara Kisuke stood transfixed, his gaze locked on the figured of the orange- haired boy who danced like a god. His thoughts were a million miles away when a snicker from Yoruichi brought him back to reality with a bump.

'What?', he said to her snappily.

'I think somebody else has found themselves a redhead with attitude', she said with an irritating grin.

'He's not a redhead. His hair is orange', Urahara said without thinking, then cringed as Yoruichi laughed loudly.

'You really walked into that one Kisuke!' He glared at her, then thought of way to even the playing field a little.

'Hey, isn't that Tatsuki flirting with Soifon?', he said, pointing in the direction of his two bodyguards.

'What?! That little bitch is flirting with **my**-' Yoruichi stopped when she realised he had tricked her, and looked at him, taking in his evil grin.

'You're a bastard Kisuke!', she exclaimed, as he snickered into his drink.

'Ow! What the fuck was that for?!', he asked, choking on his drink as he rubbed the place on his arm she'd punched. 'Can't you take a joke any more Yoruichi?' At this, she picked up a bowl of Cheesy Wotsits, and began to chuck them at him. 'Hey, stop! Seriously Yoruichi, these stain really badly. Stop!' She giggled and threw some more at him, at which point he grabbed a bowl of grapes and began to spit them at her, to her disgust.

'Kisuuukeeeee!', she shrieked. 'That's grooooossssss! Stop it!' Laughing, he picked her up by the waist and swung her around, trying to avoid being scratched by her sharp nails while shoving grapes down the back of her top. '**Kisuke**! STOP!', she giggled, vainly pounding at his strong arms with her fists. He just chuckled and swung her around until she was gasping for breath. They collapsed on to the sofa together, tickling each other and poking at one another in a silly manner. They stopped being aware of their surroundings, instead focusing on having fun. They'd been friends since childhood, and they spent most of their time laughing together, even at the club.

They were still messing around when Byakuya walked on to the balcony, followed by an awed looking Renji, Hisagi and Ikkaku.

'Kisuke, stop playing around with Yoruichi', the stern businessman said. Instantly, they sat up, looking serious while trying to smother their chuckles. 'I mean it.' Yoruichi caught Urahara's eye, and they both cracked up at the maternal sound of Byakuya's scolding.

'Seriously Kisuke, you should take a look at what's going on downstairs', Renji said, looking at Byakuya in something like rapture. 'There's a dance- off going on! And it's **good**.' Kisuke stopped laughing at once. Dance- offs were trouble. They messed up the vibe of a club, and they often turned nasty. If the police got called -well, Urahara might just have to say bye- bye to his customers for a while, if not forever. Danger put people off clubs, and once you lost your good reputation because of fighting, then it was straight down from then on.

'Kisuke, shall I send the word to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?', asked Byakuya. Urahara thought about it for a moment.

'Let me see who it is first. If it's regulars, then I'll want to talk to them. If it's some stupid newbies, I'll just give them a warning.' He looked at Yoruichi. 'Tell Soifon and Tatsuki to be on alert in case I need them.' As well as being bodyguards, the two tough females served to teach people a lesson when they overstepped themselves. They were both skilled in variety of martial arts and street fighting techniques, and what they didn't know about inflicting pain without causing damage wasn't worth knowing.

Yoruichi nodded, and they all turned their eyes to the dancefloor, where an interesting scene was taking place.

Omaeda Marechiyo -one of their regulars, and a troublemaker- and a bunch of his cronies were on the floor, showing off their moves. There were five of them in all, in a 'V' formation, with Omaeda at their head. They danced in a 'gangsta' style, their moves hip hop orientated and flashy. _And a little stupid, to be honest_, Kisuke thought with a mental grin. The music pounded, blaring out loudly from speakers around the club.

_**Oh I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know**_

_**About your kind**_

_**And so, and so, and so, and so, and so, and so, and so**_

_**I'll have to play**_

The song was catchy; infectious. But it was pop, pure and simple. Omaeda and his friends looked like fools. Whereas on the opposing side...

Was the orange- haired boy who danced like a god, dancing like a god. His moves were more in keeping with those of Ne-Yo, but they were smoother, with a more sensual edge to them. He moved to the music like it was made for him.

_**It's murder on the dancefloor**_

_**But you'd better not kill the groove**_

_**Hey hey, hey hey**_

_**It's murder on the dancefloor**_

_**But you'd better not steal the moves**_

_**DJ, gonna turn this house around somehow **_

It really **was** murder on the dancefloor. The orange- haired boy moved with a style that could not be matched, especially not by an idiot like Omaeda, who was around 6' 4", and had all the style of a walrus. He probably had all the weight too, and this did not serve to make him look any better.

_**It's murder on the dancefloor**_

_**But you'd better not kill the groove**_

_**Hey hey, hey hey**_

_**It's murder on the dancefloor**_

_**But you'd better not steal the moves**_

_**DJ, gonna burn this goddam house right down**_

It was slightly embarrassing to watch Omaeda getting so thoroughly beaten, especially as he was one of five, and his opponent was on his own. However, Kisuke forgot this as he started to watch the boy dance again. He moved seamlessly; flawlessly; as if the song was the music of his soul, and he knew it back to front and inside out. He didn't even appear to be trying that hard, and his dancing did not have the aggressive, macho edge to it that Omaeda's did. He wasn't dancing to prove a point, or to make himself look big. As Kisuke caught a glimpse of his face, he realised that the only thing the boy was dancing for was love, the pure and simple love of music and dancing to music. Something in his heart tightened as he recognised someone who would understand why he had opened Urahara Shoten in the first place...

He was lost in watching the orange- haired boy dance, when Hisagi's voice broke his reverie.

'Shit that guy can move well. It's like he's not even trying!' Kisuke turned to look at his companions, who all seemed similarly awestruck, even the usually unimpressed Byakuya.

'Ichigo's always been a great dancer, as far as I can remember', Renji said, nodding. Everyone turned to look at the redhead in shock.

'You know that guy?', Ikkaku asked, obviously surprised. Renji nodded again.

'He went to school with Kuchiki- sama's sister, Rukia. They were friends for a while, back in high school, and I used to hang out with them sometimes. Then Ichigo – that's his name- went away for a while, and they kinda got out of touch. But I'd recognise that face anywhere. And his hair.' He snorted. 'We used to call him Carrot- Top, when we weren't calling him Strawberry. Man, he hated that!' Byakuya looked at Renji with a funny expression, before speaking.

'Renji- kun, I have a name other than Kuchiki. Please use it.' Renji looked caught between shock and delight, while Yoruichi and Kisuke shared a a look that said _'Is he trying to be __**nice**__?'_, and tried to suppress their chuckles at the thought. Byakuya glared at them before speaking again. 'His name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and his father is-'

'Kurosaki Isshin', finished Urahara. Byakuya nodded. 'I knew Isshin a while back', he explained to the rest of the group. 'We went to the same university, moved in the same circles for a while. Then he went off to med school, and I went off to...well, I went to do other things. We weren't close friends, and we lost contact after a while. The next news I heard of him was when he opened up his first hospital, in Tokyo. I knew he had moved to Karakura to have a quieter place for his kids to grow up, but I haven't spoken to him in around 20 years.' He saw the look on Renji's face and glared. 'Jeeze Renji, give a guy a break. I'm not **that** old.' Renji snorted, but shut up when Kisuke punched him in the arm, giving his own glare as everyone else -with the exception of Byakuya, who did nothing. It is possible that the corner of his mouth twitched slightly, but no one would be willing to bet on it.- sniggered.

At that moment, a timid knocking came at the door to the balcony.

'Come in!', Kisuke called cheerfully. His two 'Normal and Proud' waitresses, Inoue Orihime and Matsumoto Rangiku came in, at which point Shuuhei's eyes became glazed over. Renji sighed, and dead- armed him. Hisagi cursed and turned to glare at him. Renji just laughed and shook his head at him.

'Dude, don't bother. I know they have enormous boobs, but you're wasting your time. They're together.' Shuuhei's eyes widened.

'They're together? As in **together** together?' Renji nodded. Hisagi's eyes glazed over again, a happy little smile crossing his face. Urahara sighed heavily, turning to talk to his well endowed waitresses. (And no, he hadn't employed them for sexist reasons. They were damn good waitresses with excellent references. He didn't care about their boobs. Which was probably because he was gay.)

'Hello my fair maidens, what errand brings you to our enchanted tower?' Rangiku smacked him as Orihime giggled. Rangiku shot her girlfriend a glare, at which point she stopped giggling and blushed prettily.

'Um, Kisuke- kun, it's about the dance off.' Kisuke indicated for her to continue. 'Well, you see Kisuke- kun, it was fine before, when the other song was on, but now it's moved on, and things are starting to heat up.' Urahara blanched, and everyone raced to the edge of the balcony to see what was going on. The scene unfolding below them was not good.

For some unknown reason, the DJ -_Fucking stupid Kira _thought Urahara._ He loves to stir things up, and he's far too good at reading the crowd's mood.-_ had decided to put on 'Seven Nation Army' by the White Stripes. A combative song if ever there was one. And now Omaeda's dancing was getting more aggressive, and the boy _-Ichigo_- was looking a little lonely out there on his own.

In a moment, it all kicked off.

Omaeda and his cronies made one threatening move too many, and Kurosaki stopped dancing, a scowl covering his face as he stepped out of the space cleared by the other dancers. He pushed through the crowd towards the bar, obviously going for a drink, the dance off finished. People congratulated him as he edged through the throng of dancers towards his destination, and he stopped to talk to a couple of them before moving on.

He was less than a metre away from the bar when Omaeda came up behind him, gripping his shoulder and whirling him around. Kisuke could not hear what the taller man was saying, but it was clearly threatening or insulting, as the Kurosaki boy's frown deepened. _He still looks beautiful_, an absent part of his brain thought. Inwardly, he kicked himself. Then his eyes widened as Omaeda took a swing at Ichigo, who was struggling in the taller boy's grip. _Oh my god_, he thought._ He's going to break the kid's nose or mash up his pretty face and my whole club will be ruined. And Isshin's son will have his gorgeous face all messed up_. He wasn't sure what he thought was worse, and his eyes closed as the fist moved towards Kurosaki Ichigo's face.

After a moment, he opened his eyes, expecting to see blood everywhere and a group of shocked dancers. To his relief -his knees actually felt a little weak- Grimmjow was there, in all his teal- haired, insanely grinning glory, Omaeda's fist captured in his own, inches from Kurosaki's face. Urahara breathed out heavily, grinning a shaky grin at his companions as he watched his crazy bouncer and his other bouncer Ulquiorra -who was probably just as crazy, but just hid it better- got a hold of Omaeda and his friends. He turned to see Byakuya with a radio in his hand, who looked at him and shrugged.

'I thought a situation might come up. I thought it best that somebody intervened before we had to call the police and our club got shut down.' Kisuke could have hugged him. Instead, as he knew doing so would cause his instantaneous death, he shot his business partner a huge grin.

'Thank you Byakuya- kun. Your foresight has served us well, as always.' Byakuya acknowledged the compliment with a slight inclination.

'Kisuke, I think you had best go and oversee the removal of those thugs', he said calmly. Urahara nodded, and picked up the radio that would contact Tatsuki and Soifon.

'Ladies, I require your services', he said with an evil grin. 'We're going to teach a walrus why he shouldn't dance.'

* * *

Five minutes later, Omaeda, his cronies, and Ichigo were forcibly ejected out of Urahara Shoten.

'Omaeda, you know the rules. No dance offs. So for deliberate trouble making, you and your friends are banned for a month. As for you, Kurosaki Ichigo, you may not have known the rules, but you should have known better. You get a two week ban, which I will reduce if you put in some work at the club. Now get going. And Kurosaki, if you want that ban reduced, come to the club tomorrow at 10am. Just knock on the front door until someone bothers to open it.' He glared at all of them. 'You're all shits for fucking up the vibes in my club. Piss off.' He shut the back door, turning to face Yoruichi, who was grinning.

'You're so sexy when you're forceful', she purred. Then she caught Soifon's eye. 'Anou, it was a joke!' Her girlfriend sighed, inspecting her nails as Tatsuki sniggered.

'Now, now children, play nicely', Kisuke admonished with a grin. Then a frown crossed his face. 'I don't trust Omaeda not to cause trouble. Isshin's son could be in danger.' He sighed. 'Soifon, Tatsuki, it's time to go all Charlie's Angels.'

* * *

**A/N:** Reviwers get love and mentions. Reviwers with ideas/ suggestions get dedications and all the other stuff. :)


	3. SOS

**A/N:** Wow, this chapter is **pretty** dark. Umm, some violence, references to rape, homophobic crime. Yeah, as I say, it's dark. However, now this is out of the way, we can get back to sunshine and butterflies. I promise there is lots of fluff to come! Don't be scared off by this chapter, and I hope you like it. Or at least thought it was ok written. Chapter IV should be up tomorrow.

Thankies to **benihime.chan **and **veden solina **for subscribing to US.

Also to **benihime.chan, Afrieal **and **veden solina** for reviewing. I loves you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Bleach** or **SOS**. They belong to Tite Kubo and Rihanna respectively. I just muck around with them for the fun of it.

* * *

**Chapter III- SOS:**

'So', Urahara said with false cheer to his two companions. 'If we really were Charlie's Angels, who would you be. Personally, I'm leaning towards Cameron Diaz, but that's only cause we're both blondes. I don't mind being Drew Barrymore if you like.' Tatsuki glared at him.

'Kisuke, just shut up. We all know you're worried, and having you making stupid chit chat to try and cover it up is just pissing me off. Now be quiet, and focus on finding this kid.' Urahara shut up. He drummed the fingers of his right hand against the cane he held horizontally in his left. The pole was about four foot long, and circular. It didn't look dangerous, but it could be deadly, and had saved his skin a few times in the past. Now, he might be using to save the skin of another. _Please let my instincts be wrong_, he thought fervently, repeating the words like a mantra inside his head, hoping someone divine was going to listen to his prayers for once.

Then Tatsuki stopped, holding a finger up for silence. They paused for a moment, and a faint shout could be heard, not far from where they were currently. Instantly, they all ran towards the sound, trying to make as little noise as possible. Within a minute, they had reached the entrance of a dingy alley beloved of addicts and thieves.

The entrance was pretty much blocked by dumpsters, cardboard boxes and bins. Making use of the cover, the three companions looked into the alley, trying to see what was going on behind the rubbish.

The scene that was taking place about twenty feet away met Kisuke's eyes and made him inhale sharply, his temper rising. He was about to burst in to the alley when a strong hand on his hand kept him back. He met Soifon's eyes, who shook her head. The more surprise they used, the less chance of someone getting seriously injured. So he stood still, although his blood was boiling.

Kurosaki Ichigo lay on the floor of the alley, his hands and feet bound, and his mouth gagged. He was being used as a punch bag by Omaeda and his friends, who were hitting him and kicking him without mercy, giggling like little boys as they bullied an innocent man.

_**SOS please someone help**_

_**It's not healthy**_

_**For me to feel this way**_

After a particularly vicious kick to the ribs, Omaeda spat on him.

'That's for being an arrogant little shit who doesn't know his place. You should have stayed at home with Daddy and your little sisters. A posh bastard like you doesn't belong in our world, putting on airs and graces like you own the place.' The fat man's friends cheered him on, kicking and punching at the boy on the ground who could do nothing but whimper through his gag. It made Kisuke sick.

_**SOS please someone help**_

_**It's not healthy**_

_**For me to feel this way**_

Soifon gave the signal for them to move in when a group of people appeared from the other end of the alley, a man with blonde hair cut in a strange bob and an inane grin at their head. Urahara felt his stomach clench when he saw them.

_**SOS please someone help**_

_**It's not healthy**_

_**For me to feel this way**_

They were a local group of thugs who called themselves 'The Vaizard', and they preyed on the children off the rich, claiming they were like Robin Hood, stealing from the unworthy rich to give to the poor. Except that they kept anything that they stole, and they left their victims dead. So really, nothing like Robin Hood.

They should all have been in prison, but any witnesses disappeared, or denied any knowledge of having seen the Vaizard. Also, when someone was able to tip off the police, the gang seemed to melt into thin air, disappearing without a trace. That was why he had hired Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, because they were scary enough to keep even the Vaizard at bay, with reputations that were widely known. Which told you just how dangerous his bouncers really were.

Then Kisuke shivered out of fear for Kurosaki. If the Vaizard were involved, he was in far more trouble. A rich young heir like him was a prefect target for the thugs. He was young, he had a father who had a fortune worth millions of dollars, and he was attractive too.

That was another thing about the Vaizard. If you were attractive, they liked to leave you somewhere obvious so that your marred beauty would be seen by everyone. It was propaganda of sorts. And it worked.

_**SOS please someone help**_

_**It's not healthy**_

_**For me to feel this way**_

'Hey there Omaeda- kun, how's things?' The leader, Shinji Hirako, was a sick, cruel bastard who liked to hurt people. Omaeda, bowed slightly, obviously frightened.

'This guy was giving us disrespect, so we taught him a lesson. We're gonna leave him here for the thieves.' Shinji smiled. It was terrifying.

'Well we can't have people giving you cheek, Omaeda- kun. But I tell you what, give me the boy, and I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget. Kurosaki Ichigo has been needing punishment for a while.' Omaeda nodded, trembling slightly.

'Hai. He's all yours Shinji- sama.' Then he waddled away, out of the alley the way the Vaizard had come.

'What a pathetic lump of blubber', Shinji said contemptuously after Omaeda and his cronies had left. 'So unimaginative in his punishments. I have a much better way to punish this poor little rich boy. And I think, for once, we'll leave him alive to tell the tale. Untie his gag Lisa.' A dark- haired girl stepped forward to cut the gag from Kurosaki's mouth with a flick knife she stashed in her boot. 'I want to hear him whimper', Shinji said softly. Then, more sharply: 'Love, Lisa, pick up this piece of shit and hold him against the wall. Then take off those pathetic skinny jeans, and whatever else he may have underneath.' The girl and a man with an afro stepped forward to do their leaders bidding, cruel grins twisting their faces into a parody of happiness.

_**SOS please someone help**_

_**It's not healthy**_

_**For me to feel this way**_

'Is this going where I think it is Boss?', asked the one called Love. Shinji smiled again.

'That depends Love. Where does your depraved brain think this is going? What should I do to the scum? Cut, rip, tear? Or perhaps...my personal favourite...rape?' His group laughed meanly as Kurosaki struggled weakly against his captors, groaning slightly. 'Oh you can groan all you like, my little slut', Shinji said, unzipping his jeans and taking out a white, flaccid penis. 'Believe me, soon you won't be able to keep those little noises in. Cause I'm gonna fuck you into this wall, and because you're a whore, you're gonna love it. You're gonna moan and whimper even though you're gonna hate it because it's gonna feel so. damn. good. And when I'm done with you, I'm gonna to let my friends have some fun with you. And then I'm gonna stick you somewhere nice and public where everyone can see what a piece of shit you really are, you disgusting little faggot.' Urahara's blood roared in his veins as the man approached the boy being held against the wall, his now hard penis in his hand, headed for the tanned flesh of Ichigo's buttocks. Shinji knocked his victim's legs apart, exposing the tight hole of muscle.

_**SOS please someone help**_

_**It's not healthy**_

_**For me to feel this way**_

'Now', he said in a satire of a nurse's voice. 'This might hurt a bit.' Then he laughed, a maniacal sound that snapped something inside Kisuke. He was about to force his way into the boy in front of him when Kisuke stepped out form behind the dumpsters, accompanied by his companions.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you', he said, his voice full of steel. 'It would make me angry.' Shinji paused.

'Well, well', he laughed. 'If it isn't old man Urahara and his tomcats. Forgive me for not whimpering for Mummy just yet Mister Man. Now shoo. I'm kinda busy.' Kisuke twisted the top of his cane, pulling out the thin rapier housed within it, his anger cooling to a level dangerously sub- zero, his eyes as cold as ice.

'I told you nicely and you didn't listen, so now I'm going to tell you the hard way', he said with a sigh. 'Leave no prints', he said to Tatsuki and Soifon, who nodded at him, their eyes full of anger. Then the carnage began.

* * *

_**SOS please someone help**_

_**It's not healthy**_

_**For me to feel this way**_

* * *

It was all over fairly quickly, the bodies left in cooling pools of blood within a matter of minutes. Street thugs were no match for a man as skilled with a sword as Urahara Kisuke, or two women as tough as Tatsuki Arisawa and the girl formerly known as Shaolin Fon. The sword and knives were cleaned on the bodies, no prints left on anyone, all their tracks covered.

Only then did Kisuke go over to Ichigo, who had collapsed on the floor beside the wall where he had been held. Looking over the bruises on his body, the club owner sucked in a breath.

'Shit', he cursed. 'He's been pretty badly hurt.' He looked up at his bodyguards. 'I need you to go back to the club. Soifon, get the van. Tatsuki, call Unohana and tell her it's important. And somebody tell Yoruichi to make up a bedroom for our guest. But get back here quickly.' They nodded, running off into the night like wraiths, fleet of foot and totally silent.

Kisuke slumped down against the wall, taking off his coat and covering the boy with it. He couldn't be sure, but he thought there were some broken bones there, and probably some internal bleeding as well. 'Shit', he whispered, his eyes filling with tears. 'This should never have happened to you. I should never have let this happen to you.' Gently, he stroked the bright orange hair away from the bruised face, taking in the full lips (now bleeding), the strong jawline (now covered in bruises), the eyelashes as long as a girl's (one eyes was black, the other had a cut on the upper lid) and the straight nose (from which a thick stream of blood had poured and was now drying). He felt sick with guilt as he looked at the flawed beauty, an uncomfortable lump rising in his throat as painful memories surfaced from where he had buried them in the depths of his brain.

* * *

_"Sou? Sousuke? Aizen?", he had called, bounding into the flat buoyed up by the good news he had received. "Gin? Ichimaru?" He had walked into the bedroom his two roommates shared (first checking he could not hear any moans), expecting to see them lying asleep on the bed as they usually were in the afternoons. What he saw was an unpleasant surprise. A horrible, horrible shock..._

"_Faggots are sinning in the eyes of God" The words written in blood on the wall had been stark, staring from the blank white expanse where their pictures used to hang. At first, he had thought it was red paint. Then he saw they bodies, and he knew he was wrong._

_They were lying on the bed, hands and feet bound together, gagged and stripped. Their skin, which had always been so pale, was marred by a thousand cuts, the blood dried to brown and black, the bruises still shockingly dark. They were mutilated beyond recognition, and yet he knew it was them. He could still see the mole of the bottom of Sou's foot, and he could just about make out the long white scar on Gin's back. And suddenly, it hit him, and the heat was cloying, filling the air with the sickening scent of blood, the coppery tang almost strong enough to taste. He had run then, to the bathroom they had all shared, where he knew his best friends had shared a shower every day they had been in the flat together. He threw up into the toilet, his stomach heaving and churning as tears streamed down his face. The words on the wall kept going around and around in his head, and the thought 'It could have been me'. _

_He had called the police eventually, unable to cry and with nothing left to throw up. They had been clinical; cold; professional. Yoruichi had been called, and he had been taken away while they bagged everything up and took photographs. _

_They had called him into the police station a number of times, questioning him, prodding him, invading his privacy. They had even suspected him at one point, but their psychotherapist had set them straight on that count. Then he had been treated more kindly, but also less kindly. They had thought he was fragile; that he was going to break. When they had told him they had been holding hands, he had cried, and they had all looked at him with pity. Only Yoruichi knew how he felt, and only she could comfort him. He had no family, and his parents were long dead. He had nowhere to go, and he would not -could not- go back to live in the flat; not alone, not while their memories were sill so fresh. Yes, they had pitied him._

_But he had not broken. He had testified at the trial, he had seen their murderers punished. He had moved out of the flat, selling it to someone who had not cared about its history. He had found somewhere else, finished his university course, passing his exams with flying colours. He had stayed strong for so long._

_Then one day, when he was packing to leave his new flat -packing to leave uni- and he had found the boxes of their things. Many things he had thrown away before taking this flat, but the photos, the letters, the art, poetry and stories he had kept. Also, the CDs. And then he had broken, unable to stop crying, curling into the foetal position and giving into his grief and guilt. All the 'What ifs?' had swirled around in his brain, and he could not forget the words on the wall._

_That was the day he had stopped believing in God. _

_From then on, he had made a promise to them, to live his life to its fullest, and to always look out for the people who could not look out for themselves. He had very few prejudices, having been on the receiving end of so many. He lived every day like his last, savouring love, pain, sorrow and fear at their most potent, living his life for the three of them, for the two men he had not been able to save..._

The sound of the van snapped him out of his memories, and he was shocked to find tears running down his cheeks. He had not thought of Sousuke and Gin's death in a long, long time. He brushed at the tears angrily, dashing them away. They were gone, and he could not change that. 'At least I can save you', he whispered to the boy on the ground, his hand still running tenderly through the orange hair.

Then Tatsuki hopped out of the van, jogging over to him, picking up the boy in her strong arms and carrying him into the van, where Soifon had the back doors open.

'You coming in the front Kisuke?', Soifon asked as her companion laid the boy's broken body on the stretcher they kept in the van. He looked at the boy, about to say yes when a chestnut brown eye cracked open, bloodshot and bleary.

'Stay with me', a barely audible voice whispered. He smiled kindly at the boy -who really did look young- and shook his head to Soifon.

'I'm going to ride in the back', he said softly. She nodded, her eyes loosing their hardness as she looked the boy on the stretcher.

'Those bastards deserved what they got', she said quietly, her eyes looking a little wet. Then she turned away, and he heard something suspiciously like a sniffle He smiled to himself, getting into the van and shutting the doors behind himself. Then they drove off, back to Urahara Shoten at 2.30am in the morning, Urahara Kisuke holding Kurosaki Ichigo's hand.

* * *

The club had closed early, and they went up the back stairs to the flats above the club, where Yoruichi and Kisuke lived. Yoruichi directed them to one of the spare rooms, her eyes welling up at the sight of the the teenager on the stretcher.

She helped them lay him out carefully on the bed, then they all shuffled out of the room to let Unohana do her best to patch him up. But as Kisuke turned to go, a feeble hand grasped his wrist. He bent down to the cracked lips, just hearing the faded whisper.

'Thank you...for saving me...'

* * *

**A/N:** Reviewers get cyber hugs and mentions. Anything you want to see in the story, just say so, and I promise to consider the idea. :)

Next chapter: **Closer**. Urahara Kisuke on the dancefloor! Plus, Kisuke and Ichigo flirt. Coming to an near you on Sept 2nd!


	4. Closer

**A/N:** So, here it is, the new chapter, which does have some sad bits, but also lots of happy bits too. Also /ZOMGZ/ nudity! Mwahaha. Anyway, it's time for some fun.

**Reviwers: benihime.chan, Afrieal **and **Stoic-Genius**. Much loves to you!

**Subscribers: hu3long2 **and **lady-uchiha08**. You ROX.

I hope you enjoy it!

**Dislaimer:** I do not own **Bleach **or **Closer.**They belong to Tite Kubo and Ne-Yo respectively. I just dress them up in frilly dresses and make them put on plays.

* * *

**Chapter IV- Closer:**

Nine days later, business at Urahara Shoten was booming. The VIP crowd were busy drinking themselves into a stupor and making fools of themselves, and the NaP clients were dancing themselves into oblivion. Urahara sat on his balcony, watching them with a smile. He remembered what it was like to be that young; to feel immortal.

At that moment, a reminder of his mortality came through the door, supported by Tatsuki and Soifon, Yoruichi following them with a concerned look on her face.

'I told him he should be in bed, but he insisted on being let up. He said he's never been here on a Saturday, and he wasn't going to miss his first by being laid up in bed.' She tutted, turning to the orange- haired boy who was being settled on to the sofa. 'You know, you're lucky not to be suffering any lasting damage. You should be recuperating.'

'But Chi- san, I'm boooored', he whined, making pathetic puppy eyes at her. 'And besides, otherwise, how will I get to talk to Urahara- san? I want to talk to him about my dad, and if he's never around while I'm awake, I'll just have to come and find him during club hours.' She melted, her eyes going soft as she looked at the still bruised youth looking at her pleadingly.

'Ah, Ichigo you could charm the birds from the trees', she said with a wry grin. 'Ok, so you can stay here for a bit, but the first sign of you getting tired and Kisuke is gonna tell me and you're going straight to bed, right Kisuke?' Kisuke nodded, schooling his face into a serious expression.

'Of course Yoruichi. As soon as he starts nodding off.' Satisfied, Yoruichi and the bodyguards disappeared, leaving Urahara alone with Ichigo.

'You're not really gonna tell her are you?', Ichigo asked him with obvious concern. Urahara shook his head with a grin.

'Of course not. I wouldn't keep you away from the music.' Ichigo grinned, his face still yellow in places, a few cuts marring the flawless skin. He looked a whole different person to the crumpled heap of skin and bones he had been just over a week ago. His eyes were shining, and he seemed to have regained some of the spark that Kisuke had been so drawn to that night.

_**Turn the lights off in this place**_

_**And she shines just like a star**_

_**And I swear I know her face**_

_**I just don't know who you are**_

_Considering the beating he took, it's a miracle he's up and about_, Kisuke thought. The list of injuries had been impressive, to say the least.

"_Well, he's fractured his left wrist, his right ankle's broken and he's got three separate dislocations. There's some internal bruising, and his skin is pretty much just one big bruise covered with both minor and major lacerations. I'd say he's concussed as well, although I shouldn't think there's any brain damage. He's lost quite a lot of blood, and he's going to be traumatised for a while, so he's going to need a lot of attention." Unohana's face had been serious, and Urahara had felt another wave of guilt was over him. "Kisuke, I've set the breaks and relocated his shoulder, hip and finger. I've sewn up anything that needed stitches and I've cleaned him up. He should be as good as new in a month or so. But his head's going to be messed up for a lot longer, I'd say. I'd advise taking him to see someone, maybe Isane or Juushiro. He's going to need help, and I'm not sure you'll be able to help him beyond a certain point. I'm sorry." _

Her words had cut him, but they had not been a surprise. Burying a sigh, he smiled back at the boy sitting beside him.

'So I take it you're feeling better then?', he asked lightly. Ichigo sighed.

'Urahara- san, I don't know. Physically, I feel hugely better, but...it's just that...I keep having nightmares...' Kisuke felt an ice cold shiver run down his spine.

'Nightmares, Kurosaki- kun?'

'Hai, senpai. I keep dreaming about what happened, except that, in my dreams...you don't save me...' The look of fear on his face was pitiful, and he began to shiver. 'Damn, I should have bought the comforter with me.' In a moment, Kisuke made his decision.

He picked up his coat from beside him, throwing it around the shivering boy before gently pulling him into his arms.

'It's ok to be afraid Kurosaki- kun', he whispered into Ichigo's ear, feeling the boy's trembling. 'It was was a horrible thing that happened to you, and it will linger with you for the rest of your life. But believe me, it will get easier.' Ichigo nodded into his shoulder, his breath hitching as he quietly began to cry, bringing his arms up around Kisuke's neck, holding on like the older man was a life raft in the middle of a raging sea.

Urahara held him, recognising the tears as necessary; cathartic. 'Don't be afraid to cry', he whispered. 'It helps, even if it does make you feel weak. You are not any less of a man for being vulnerable.' Ichigo nodded into his shoulder again, his chest heaving as he soaked Kisuke's t-shirt with his tears. And after a while, he pulled away, wiping his tear tracks on the back of his hand, still sniffling slightly. He was obviously ashamed, despite Urahara's words, and the club owner knew he had to do something to break the tension hanging over them.

'Well Kurosaki- kun, wasn't I just as good as a comforter? I was soft, squishy, warm and I got damp when you cried.' Ichigo burst out laughing, his red rimmed eyes sparkling with mirth.

'Well Urahara- san, you were a good comforter, and you can talk as well, which puts even more points in your favour. But I can't get inside you, which is a shame.' Kisuke nearly choked on his drink, turning to Ichigo with a scandalised expression on his face.

'Kurosaki, never, **ever** say anything like that to me ever again. Or any other gay man for that matter. It sounds very...inviting, shall we say, and you might end up with some unwanted attention. And I think you should call me Kisuke, seeing as I'm a family friend.' Ichigo looked at him curiously.

'I didn't know you were gay', he said with a frown. 'Not that it's a problem or anything. I... no, whatever. And if I'm calling you Kisuke, you should call me Ichigo.' Kisuke inclined his head in acknowledgement, a warm smile spreading across his face.

'Ichigo it is then. Now, did your dad ever tell you about the time he ended up stark naked outside the principle's front door singing Christmas carols?'

* * *

_**And I just can't pull myself away**_

* * *

Explaining Ichigo's absence to Isshin was easier than Kisuke had expected. The first night, he had not rung, remembering how little Isshin liked being woken up. Instead he had rung up the next day.

_'Kurosaki Isshin? Hi It's Urahara Kisuke, owner of Urahara Shoten. We went to-'_

_'University together. I remember. You were Ichimaru and Aizen's roommate when... You knew my wife...'_

_'Hai. She was the loveliest woman I'd ever met. My thoughts have been with you since I heard of her death. My sincerest condolences Kurosaki- san.'_

_'Arigato. Your thoughts are most appreciated. Now, what is that you have called about?'_

_'It's your son, Kurosaki- san.'_

_'Please, call me Isshin. And what has he done now?'_

_'Then you must call me Kisuke, Isshin. And it's that he got rather drunk yesterday, so I put him up for the night. Anyway, as his exams have finished and he seems interested in how to run a club, I've offered him a job here for a month or so. The pay's not bad, I've got a room he can have, and it keeps him out of trouble. But I wanted to run it past you first, in case you had plans or something.'_

_'Well Kisuke, I was actually wondering what to do with him once he came home. If you want to give him a job, please be my guest. This way, I can spend some time with his sisters, who are coming back from their school in Tokyo soon. But I must pay you for the room.'_

_'No, no, no Isshin. It costs me nothing, and you are an old friend. You do not need to pay me anything. So anyway, I'll probably drop him off at the house sometime to pick up some clothes and things.'_

_'Go ahead. Although it is unlikely that I will be in, as my work keeps me from home a lot.' The doctor sighed sadly. 'He has a key, so he can get in by himself.' He sighed again. 'I'm sorry Kisuke, I would love to talk, but my work is calling me. We must talk sometime soon, ne?'_

_'Hai. Goodbye Isshin. It was good to talk to you again.'_

_'And you. Goodbye.'_

And so Ichigo's absence from home was dealt with, and he was able to stay at Urahara Shoten during his physical recovery time period.

Kisuke smiled to himself as he got out of the shower, drying himself off quickly. He liked it when his plans worked out.

Stretching slightly, he walked into his room. And yelped.

'Shit Ichigo! What are you **doing**?', he exclaimed, grabbing a dark green yakuta from where it lay on a chair and holding it in front of himself to cover his nudity.

_**Come closer**_

The boy sitting on his bed laughed, long and loud.

'I wanted to come and talk to you. I figured you were in the shower, but I didn't think you'd be starkers when you came out. Did I embarrass you?'

'Uh, no. More like shocked the living daylights out of me. It's a good thing your dad's not here at the moment.'

'It's a good thing my boyfriend isn't here.' _Boyfriend? _Kisuke thought enviously. Then: _He's gay?_ Thinking of how he had moved with the girl on the dancefloor all those nights ago, he amended that. _No, probably bi._ Storing the information away for later, he carried on the banter.

'Well, he would probably realise that as I am more than twice your age it wasn't a dodgy situation.'

'You certainly don't look twice my age. I'd say early thirties at the most. You're too toned to look your age.' Urahara's heart sped up a little at the compliment, and to cover his flustered state, he fell back on witty banter.

'So you liked what you saw then?', he said, winking saucily. Ichigo chucked a pillow at him.

'You're such a perverted bastard Kisuke. If Kaien knew the company I was keeping, I'm sure he'd have me out of here in minutes.'

'Oh so your knight in shining armour has a **name**?', Kisuke teased. 'Kaiiieeeeennnnn! Wow, he sounds so **dreamy!**' Ichigo threw another pillow at him.

'Shut up, old man. He's drop- dead gorgeous, I'll have you know.' Urahara snickered, throwing the pillows back at Ichigo with great accuracy.

'Somebody's defensive. He probably looks like a troll. Now shut your eyes and give a man some privacy.' Ichigo did as he was told, but Kisuke turned around anyway, just for decency's sake. He rummaged in his chest of drawers, chucking on some jeans and a favourite long sleeved t-shirt that was the same colour as his eyes. No underwear, as usual. Going commando had its advantages.

He turned around to see Ichigo shutting his eyes. Smirking to himself, he said:

'You can open your peepers now. I'm decent.' Ichigo's mahogany eyes opened, and he cracked a grin.

'You're never decent Kisuke. I think your moral compass is permanently skewed from the norm.'

'Well of course! How dull would life be otherwise?' He smiled at the grin on the boy's face, pleased to see him looking so much better, just two weeks after the incident. 'Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about.'

'Uh...well, you know how a couple of nights back we were on the balcony, and I got kinda upset and then you told me all those stories about my dad? Well, I was thinking about the bit before that, when you said it would get better, even though it would stay with me for life. How do you know that Kisuke? How do you know I won't be...broken?' Kisuke sat on the end of the bed, facing Ichigo, who was sitting with his back against the pillows. He could see the fear inside this boy, who was only nineteen. But he saw the strength there too, recognising a spirit similar to his own. He sighed. The world always tried to break you, no matter how strong you were.

'I know because something bad happened to me once, and although I've never been able to leave it behind, I've grown, and it's easier to bear now than it was then.'

'What happened Kisuke?'

'I don't want to talk about it', he said, more harshly than he'd intended to.

'Well I do. Fuck Kisuke, I was beaten the crap out of, and then nearly raped, and I need to know that this **will get better**!' Ichigo's voice began to rise as his temper grew. 'I need to know that I'll be able to live my life again, and to be normal. You know about the way I'm feeling, and I want to know why. **I want to talk about it Kisuke!**' He was almost shouting at this point, and his eyes were shining too brightly. 'Please Kisuke, **please**', he whispered brokenly, looking at his feet, his hands balled into fists. Urahara sighed unhappily, raking over unpleasant memories again.

'It happened when I was a bit older than you. When I was nineteen years old, I went to Tokyo University to study Biology, which is how I met your father. Anyway, at that point in time, homosexuality was a fairly new thing, especially in Japan. A lot of people were very homophobic, and if you came out, life wasn't easy. But I was confident of who I was, and I refused to back down and submit to the prejudices of other people. I was gay, and I was proud, clichéd as it is.'

'Anyway, I was lucky enough to meet Aizen Sousuke and Ichimaru Gin, who were also openly gay. We became friends, and in our second year, we became roommates, sharing a flat together. By that point in time, Sou and Gin were lovers, but they never left me out. We were just as good friends as before, and I was very happy living with them. They were both studying engineering, and we were all due to graduate at the same time. Life was great, and we were immortal, or so we thought.'

'Things were wonderful, and we spent two very fun years in our flat. They were my best friends, and I loved them dearly, like brothers. Anyway, about nine months before we were due to graduate, a bunch of guys in Gin's class started threatening him. Nothing too serious, and Aizen smacked them up a bit when he found out. But it carried on, and none of the teachers were willing to get involved. So we ignored it, and just lived life as we would have done normally.' He stopped, a sharp pain in his heart reminding them of how very lost he had been -and often still was- without them.

'So anyway, one day I was coming home with really good news, cause I'd finally got one of our teachers to decide to put a stop to the guys who were picking on Gin. I ran into the flat, calling for them. I didn't get a reply, so I went to their room and after waiting to hear that nothing was going on, I went in.'

'I had been expecting to see them asleep on their bed, or one of them working and the other asleep, as was their habit in the afternoons when they both had a free period. What I found was a little different, and a lot less pleasant.'

'The boys in Gin's class had decided to take matters into their own hands. The first thing I saw was the words "Faggots are sinning in the eyes of God", painted in their blood on the wall. I thought...' He laughed bitterly for a moment. 'I thought it was red paint for a moment, until I saw them. They had been stripped, gagged and bound. Those sick bastards had tortured them then killed them, a big message for any other "queers" on campus.' He took a deep, shuddering breath, before carrying on, his voice thick with pain.

'Their faces were...beyond recognition. One of the forensics told me that between them, they had sustained over five hundred cuts on their bodies. But I knew it was them. I recognised the mole on the bottom of Sou's foot, and the long scar on Gin's back which he'd told me he got falling out of a tree when he was five. My two best friends, the most tolerant and caring people you would ever meet, gone in the blink of an eye. Killed by a bunch of stupid kids who thought they had committed some evil sin by loving each other purely and honestly.'

'I was never the same after that. I guess...I lost a lot of my faith in humanity. Everyone pitied me; they all thought I would break, all except Yoruichi. And she could only visit me every now and again. I could see it in their eyes when they told me they'd died holding hands and I wept like a child. But I **would not** break.'

'And I didn't. I got a new flat, graduated with a first and proved them all wrong. I testified against their killers in court, and saw them locked away for life. I was strong. I did not break. In fact, the only time I gave in was when I was packing up my flat when I left uni, and I found a box of their things that I'd kept. I cried until my tears ran dry that day, and I stopped believing in God.'

'After that, I travelled around the world for a long time, living my life to the full for them. I couldn't save them, but I could make damn sure that I didn't dishonour their memories. And I haven't. I've lived as full a life as you could want, and I've stayed strong for them all these years. It's still with me, every day, and it still hurts, but it's easier now. I'm better able to cope with it, stronger than I was. And it will be the same with you. I recognise the strength within you, and I know that you'll be ok. Ichigo, you'll make it through, I promise.' Then his words ran out, and he could do nothing but sit and stare at his hands, his eyes filled with tears.

He was shocked when two lithe arms wrapped themselves around him.

'I'm so sorry', Ichigo whispered huskily. 'I should never have made you tell me.' Gently, Kisuke put his arms around the thin, toned body. He shook his head.

'It's ok. It's good for me to talk about it. It helps me come to terms with it more and more.' He looked up to see Ichigo's eyes glimmering with tears.

'But I made you hurt all over again' he said sadly. 'And you should never be hurt Kisuke, cause you're much to special.' He smiled a little before continuing. 'I thought...I thought I'd died that day. I thought you were an angel...' Then he tightened his hold on the older man, and they sat together in silence for a long, long time.

_**And I just can't pull myself away**_

_**Under her spell I can't break**_

_**I just can't stop, I just can't stop**_

_**I just can't stop, I just can't stop**_

_**No**_

* * *

A week later, they celebrated Ichigo's birthday, throwing a huge party at the club for the boy's twentieth birthday. Isshin was unable to attend, but his sisters, Karin and Yuuzu came, and the night seemed to last forever.

On the balcony, they celebrated in style with masses of drinks, confetti, party poppers, crackers and numerous other entertainments.

Kisuke spent the whole evening next to Ichigo, laughing and joking with the boy he had come to think of as one of his best friends. They teased each other incessantly, even flirting a little, and everyone seemed overjoyed to see the orange- haired boy making such good progress.

At midnight, Kisuke stood up, just as Kira the DJ stopped the music to make announcement.

'Right all you fuckers!', he shouted. 'If you've got a glass, you'd better raise it in a toast: To Kurosaki Ichigo!'

'To Kurosaki Ichigo!', the crowd roared, and hundreds of balloons were released from ceiling. Then Kira started up the music again, and everyone began to dance once more.

Ichigo was still blushing a stunning shade of red when a song he loved began to play.

'C'mon everyone, let' go dance!', he shouted, and they all trooped down the stairs to the dancefloor. Kira saw them coming, and pressed a button, releasing a huge amount of silver confetti on to the floor, to everyone's delight.

Then they started to dance, and Ichigo was moving like a god again. His eyes lit up, and he was clearly in his element. Kisuke watched him with a smile, before his hand was grasped and Ichigo pulled him close. The words of the song could have been written about the orange- haired teen.

_**Turn the lights off in this place**_

_**And she shines just like a star**_

_**And I swear I know her face**_

_**I just don't know who you are**_

Moving with Ichigo was like nothing else he'd ever experienced. He knew he was a good dancer, but with a partner like this, even Omaeda would have looked good. Ichigo had a way off making you look like him, of mirroring the way you danced so that you moved in perfect harmony.

_**Telling me that she wants to own me**_

_**To control me**_

_**Come closer**_

_**Come closer**_

He was possessive too, keeping Kisuke close to him; not letting anyone else take the blonde away. The club owner had a nagging doubt about the sense of this, but the feeling of Ichigo's body next to his own was sinfully good, and he had never denied himself pleasure. So he stayed with the boy, dancing as if his life was depending on it. He'd forgotten how good it felt.

_**And I just can't pull myself away**_

_**Under her spell I can't break**_

_**I just can't stop, I just can't stop**_

_**I just can't stop, I just can't stop**_

_**No**_

Then the song ended, and the flawlessly precise moves finished as something a little different began. Scowling, Kisuke turned to glare at Kira, who just winked at him. Kylie Minogue's 'All I See' poured out of the club's speakers, filling the place with a sexy, romantic beat. He started to move away from his dance partner when a hand on his wrist kept him in place.

Ichigo draped his arms around Kisuke's neck, his body dangerously close and deeply sensual. He moved in a sexy, dirty, passionate way, keeping just enough contact to drive Kisuke mad. They stared deep into each other's eyes, lost in themselves, the song and the beat.

Their bodies moved together, close and getting closer all the time. They were a spectacle to watch, their movements beautifully in sync, their eyes locked as they danced together in a truly stunning way. They were oblivious; they seemed to be dancing to the music of their souls; of their soulmates. They could have been made for each other; Ichigo's arms wound tightly round Kisuke's neck, his fingers entwined in the blonde's hair, and Kisuke's arms clasping around Ichigo's slender waist. They were joined; one entity among many separates, an unreal display of harmony and being in tune with your partner.

Their faces were inches apart, and Kisuke was sure he'd never seen a more utterly perfect face than the one right in front of him. He knew it was wrong, he knew Ichigo had a boyfriend, but he could not pull himself away. It was like the boy had some kind of hold on him. And he didn't care. In fact, he loved it.

_**Telling me that she wants to own me**_

_**To control me**_

_**Come closer**_

_**Come closer**_

* * *

**A/N:** Reviwers get love and mentions. Reviwers with ideas/ suggestions get dedications and all the other stuff. :)

Next chapter: **I Kissed A Girl**. Expect kisses, flirting, fun and reunions. Coming on Sept 3rd!


	5. I Kissed A Girl

**A/N:** Here it is, Chapter V in all it's yaoi-y glory. No lemon yet but some good ole fashioned making out. Yum yum! Anyways, hope you like. :)

**Subscribers:** kitari66

**Reviwers: **benihime.chan, Afrieal **and** kitari66

You all get supermassive love from me, and probably from Kisuke and Ichigo too.

**Dislaimer: **I don't own **Bleach** or **I Kissed A Girl**. They belong to Tite Kubo and Katy Perry respectively. I wish they were mine. :(

* * *

**Chapter V- I Kissed A Girl:**

They swayed together on the dancefloor, two people amongst many others. Kisuke and Ichigo were oblivious as they danced, trapped in their own little bubble until the song ended. Then suddenly, they were back in the club, and everyone else was there with them. Embarrassed, Kisuke pulled away from his young partner and headed for the bar, feeling eyes burning into his back as he walked away.

_**This was never the way I planned**_

_**Not my intention**_

_**I got so brave, drink in hand**_

_**Lost my discretion**_

It was a Thursday, the 15th of July. It was a hot, and the club was crowded, so Kisuke had to fight his way to the bar. Eventually he got there, sitting down on a barstool with a sigh.

'Whaddya gonna have Kisuke-kun?', Shuuhei asked with a grin. Taking in his boss' face, he called to Ikkaku. 'Oi Ike, can you handle the bar for a bit? I wanna talk to Kisuke.' Ikkaku nodded, and Hisagi leant on the bar in front of Urahara. 'So boss, what's the matter? On a night like tonight, your face should be the happiest here. What's got you down?'

'It's Ichigo', Kisuke said, knowing Shuuhei preferred to get to the crux of the issue sooner rather than later. 'You know what he dances like, and when I was with him, it was incredible, like nothing else. I haven't danced like that in years; I haven't got such a rush for God knows how long. But he's nearly thirty years younger than me, and he's with someone else. I saved him, and I guess he feels like he owes me something for that, but it's not right.' He sighed deeply, his head in his hands.

He looked up when he heard the sound of a glass hitting the bar. Shuuhei had placed a shot of something in front of him.

'It's peach schnapps Kisuke. Good clean liqueur that'll give you a nice buzz and make your problems seem a whole lot better. I'd drink it if I were you.' Kisuke nodded, downing the shot in one, fast. 'Nice wrist action you've got there', Shuuhei said with a grin. 'Now here's my penny's worth. I've talked to Ichigo quite a bit over the past few weeks, and he seems like a kid who knows his own mind pretty well. I know he's a bit messed up at the moment, but I don't think he'd let that cloud his judgement. He knows you're a lot older than him, and he knows that you saved him. He's grateful, and that's obvious, but if he didn't like you, he'd have skedaddled long ago. He clearly likes you as a friend, and maybe more. He knows where he stands, he knows about his boyfriend and he knows what he owes you. If he wants to be with you, it will be because he likes you, not because of anything else. You shouldn't feel guilty about that. It's his choice if he makes a move, and he's responsible for what happens with his guy. So all you have to think about is what **you** want Kisuke, and what lengths you're willing to go for what you care about.' He shrugged. 'I don't know what's in your head, or his head. I'd play it by ear if I were you, and take it as far as **you** want to go. Now I'd better get back to the bar.'

'Cheers Shuuhei', Kisuke said gratefully, leaning on the bar as he thought deeply for a minute. Then he got up and went up on to the balcony, watching the scene below him with interest. But he couldn't spot Ichigo, and his brows drew into a frown. _Where are you?_, he wondered.

Just then, the door burst open, and he whirled around to see a scowling Ichigo striding through the doorway.

'Kisuke, what the fuck? Why d'you run off all of a sudden?', he demanded, clearly angry. Urahara fumbled for words.

'Well...I...uh... you see, the thing is... I...ummm...'

'Seriously, what happened? One minute we're having a great time, and the next, the song changes and you run off without warning. I don't get it. Was there a problem or something?' Hurriedly, Kisuke shook his head.

'No, Ichigo, nothing like that. It's just...look I don't think it's really appropriate for us to be dancing like that.' Ichigo scowled even more darkly.

_**This was never the way I planned**_

_**Not my intention**_

_**I got so brave, drink in hand**_

_**Lost my discretion**_

'Like what exactly, Kisuke? Like lovers? Is that it? Is that why you ran off like a frightened bunny rabbit, because you thought it was "inappropriate"?' _I resent being compared to a bunny rabbit_, a small part of Kisuke's brain exclaimed. _Shut up_, the rest said.

'Yes Ichigo, that is exactly why I "ran away", as you put it. For Christ's sake, you're nearly thirty years younger than me! I could be your father. I hardly think it's right for us to dancing like we're going out with such a big age gap. Plus, in case you had forgotten, you have a boyfriend, who could have walked into my club at any point in time. What d'you think he would have thought if he'd seen us?'

'Oh don't be stupid Kisuke, Kaien's in France at the moment. There's no way I'd be dancing like that if he was there. I'd break up with him before I danced with another man or woman like that.'

'Exactly! Just because he's not here doesn't mean you should be dancing with anyone like that, least of all me! I went to University with your **father** Ichigo. That puts you **way** off limits!' He went to walk past the orange- haired man, but found his wrist caught in a vice- like grip. He swung round to face Ichigo, whose eyes were burning with anger.

'Don't you **dare** lecture me on how I live my life Kisuke! If I want to dance with someone else when Kaien is away, I have every right to. I'm not cheating on him, so I don't see how it's any of your business. Also, as for your age, I **don't** care! You're not like anyone my Dad's age that I know. You act so much younger, and you look **way** younger. And anyway, I think I should get a say in whether I'm off limits or not, seeing as I'm one half of the equation!'

_**This was never the way I planned**_

_**Not my intention**_

_**I got so brave, drink in hand**_

_**Lost my discretion**_

'I don't care Ichigo! You're much too young for me, and this is not going to happen!'

'Oh yeah? And what exactly is "this" Kisuke? It was a **dance**, for fuck's sake, not a shag! It's not as if we screwed each other on the floor!'

'We might have well as done! It was wrong of me to let my self control go like that, and it should never have happened. We should just forget it happened and move on.'

'And how's that going to work? We'll just carry on being friends and act like there's nothing more than a platonic bond between us? Cause somehow I don't see that happening when all I want to do is grab you and kiss you til we're breathless. How d'you see that one working out for us, eh Kisuke?'

'I **don't know **Ichigo, but it's going to have to, no matter how much we might want something else. This is wrong, and it has to stop.'

'How can it be wrong when we both want this?! How can it be wrong when it feels so good; so right? Are you honestly going to deny me what I want Kisuke? Are you going to deny yourself? **You** said you lived life to the full. This doesn't seem like that to me.'

'Well sometimes I have to make the decision I **ought ** to make, rather than the one I want to. It's called being responsible. Now I'm leaving, and you'd better not follow me.' With that, he wrenched his arm out of Ichigo's grip and made for the door.

He had his hand on the doorknob when he was seized from behind, turned around and pinned to the wall.

'Ichigo, you have to-' He was cut off by a rough kiss, warm lips pressing firmly against his own. He struggled, but was held firm until he was still. Then Ichigo broke away, a slightly angry look lingering in his eyes.

'Don't tell me that wasn't good, because I know you wanted it just as much as me.' Kisuke shook his head.

'I wanted it more.' Then he seized the orange-haired man's face in his hands, and claimed his lips, enjoying their unfamiliar texture.

_**It's not what I'm used to**_

_**Just wanna try you on**_

_**I'm curious for you**_

_**Caught my attention**_

Ichigo moaned lightly, his tongue seeking entrance to Kisuke's mouth, who granted it eagerly. Their tongues explored their mouths, entwining and battling for dominance in a harsh, passionate kiss that left the two men breathless and wanting more.

They crashed on to the sofa together, Kisuke on the bottom as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, slipping his fingers just past the waistband of his skinny jeans. Ichigo pressed his body into Urahara's, his half- hard penis rubbing against Kisuke in a highly arousing way. His hands wandered under the older man's shirt, drawing a few moans as he touched the smooth skin, his fingers running lightly over the toned stomach and back.

But he wanted more.

So he reached down between their bodies to cup against Urahara's jeans, his hand rubbing against Kisuke's rapidly hardening penis as he moved his body up and down, creating a delightful friction. The older man groaned and kissed him more fiercely, his hands moving a little further under the jeans waistband, squeezing a little into the firm buttocks.

Ichigo was now fully hard, and he wanted to go all the way, here, now. He didn't care that they were in the middle of a club on a balcony other people could see on to. He needed Kisuke, and he didn't want to wait.

But at that moment, Yoruichi could be heard trampling her way clumsily up the stairs. Instantly, Kisuke moved out from beneath Ichigo, sitting up and making sure he didn't look too rumpled.

'Think of something unpleasant', he said, cupping Ichigo's erection lightly, before sorting out the younger man's hair a little. Ichigo nodded, and they looked pretty normal as Yoruichi burst through the door, obviously drunk.

'Well if it isn't the birthday boy hisself!', she exclaimed loudly, stumbling over to sit on the sofa. 'Are you having a good time Ichigo?', she asked. Ichigo sneaked a side- long, flirtatious look at Kisuke before replying.

'Yeah, I'm having a **great** time Chi-san! I'd say it's probably one of my favourite birthdays so far, and I have a feeling it's only going to get better.' Kisuke felt himself getting turned on just by the double meaning of Ichigo's words. Quickly, he thought of the biggest slug he'd ever seen, and instantly the feeling receded, to his relief.

'Thas good Ichigo! I wouldn't wan you to be unhappy on your birthday!' Then a few other people from the group turned up, and she grinned widely as Soifon came and sat next to her. 'I think you're right y'know. I have a feeling t'night's only gonna get better!' She sent Soifon a suggestive look, and the younger woman smiled widely. Kisuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

Much later, once the club had shut for the night, Kisuke was supporting a rather drunk Ichigo as they walked back to their rooms. They got to Ichigo's door and Kisuke pushed it open, only to see Tatsuki and her girlfriend somewhat occupied in the man's bed. Hastily, he backed out of the room, and propped Ichigo up on a wall. Then he walked along the corridor, listening at all the doors of the other spare rooms. They were all occupied. He hazarded a guess at Inoue and Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika, and Shuuhei and Ise Nanao (one of the waitresses from the VIP section of the club).

Sighing, he picked up Ichigo again – who was giggling like a girl at this point- and wandered up the stairs to the top floor where he, Yoruichi and Byakuya lived. Yoruichi would obviously be busy with Soifon, and when he went past Byakuya's door he heard a loud moan that sounded suspiciously like:

'Renji!' This was followed by more moans, and a:

'Yes, harder!', which sounded a lot like Renji. Smiling to himself, he thought _About fucking time too! If they'd waited any longer, they'd have been too old to do that._ Then he sighed, realising he would have to put Ichigo in his room for the night. _I guess I'm sleeping on the floor tonight,_ he thought with a grimace. He was very fond of his bed.

He kicked open his door, and switched on the light. Ichigo groaned unhappily.

'Fuck Kisuke, that's bloody bright!' Then, 'I think I'm gonna throw up.' Hurriedly, Kisuke pulled the younger man into his ensuite bathroom and positioned him in front of the toilet, holding him steady as he heaved into the loo, bringing up the contents of his stomach as his body strove to get rid of the poisonous alcohol.

At last, he stopped.

'I'm done now', he said, appearing considerably more unhappy and sober. 'Shit, I have the **worst** headache.' Kisuke chuckled and wiped him brow. Then he ran a glass of water, and gave it to Ichigo.

'Drink it. It'll make you feel better.' Ichigo nodded, quickly downing the water, his eyes scrunched tightly shut against the light streaming into the room from the bedroom.

'I need to pee', he said once he was done. Urahara flicked on the light and left him too it, going into his room to get some blankets to make up his bed on the floor.

He was just getting a pillow when the loo flushed, and soon afterwards, a rather sober looking Ichigo appeared.

'You're not gonna sleep on the floor are you?', he said, eyeing the blankets suspiciously. Kisuke nodded. 'Nope, you should share the bed with me. It's certainly big enough.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yep. So long as you promise not to take advantage of me while I'm asleep', Ichigo said with a grin.

'I promise. Anyway, what fun would that be?' Ichigo did not answer him, simply stripping down to his boxers and rolling into bed. Kisuke's breath hitched at the sight of the perfect body, and he stood for a minute, before Ichigo grumpily said:

'Will you turn out the damn lights and come to bed? I'm fucking tired.'

'Yes dear', Kisuke said with a chuckle. He took off his shoes, socks and trousers before switching off the lights and climbing into the other side of the bed.

Gradually, he began to feel sleepy. Then a long arm was thrown over him, drawing him close to the man in his bed.

'Thank you for an amazing birthday Kisuke. Goodnight.' A soft kiss was pressed to the base of his neck, and he gasped quietly.

'It was nothing less than you deserved Ichigo. Night.' He pressed a hand to his lips, snuggling up to the warm body behind him. Then he allowed himself to relax, and he soon drifted off to sleep.

_**It's not what I'm used to**_

_**Just wanna try you on**_

_**I'm curious for you**_

_**Caught my attention**_

* * *

**A/N:** So yep, reviewers get love and mentions. Reviewers with ideas/ suggestions get hugs and all the other stuff too.

Chapter VI: ZOMGZ Drama! What will happen the morning after? Coming on the 4th of Sept to an ff.nt near you!


	6. If I Never See Your Face Again

**A/N:** Okidoki, so I'm really sorry this didn't come out on the 4th, but I went to a party and didn't get back to my house until 12.15am. I do most of my work at night, but I was drunk, so I went to bed. Then the next day I was in London for ages and I was too tired to write when I got home. Sorry, sorry, sorry.

Anyway, I don't know when the next chappie will be out, as I start Sixth Form on monday and I kinda need my sleep. Nuuuh. I promise it will be less than a week though. :)

**Reviewers: benihime.chan, Afrieal **and** kitari66**

Your reviews are amazing, and Affie and Rysha have me in stiches every time they review. Love you peoples!

This is for everyone who's bothered to review. It doesn't take long, and it means a lot. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter VI- If I Never See Your Face Again:**

The next morning, Kisuke awoke to the feeling of soft kisses trailing over his shoulders and down his back.

'Mmm, Juushiro...', he mumbled sleepily, his head in another time; another place.

'Nope. It's Ichigo.' Instantly, he sat up, turning around to face the grinning man. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and **stared**.

'What are you doing in my bed?', he asked anxiously. 'What happened last night?' Ichigo chuckled.

'Don't you remember? We had hot, kinky sex until the small hours of the morning, and then we fell asleep.' Kisuke's eyes nearly dropped out of his head. _I am an idiot_, he thought desperately as a wave of guilt swept over him. Then Ichigo laughed, tears trickling down his face as he roared with mirth. 'Oh...your face...priceless...', he gasped out. 'We didn't...really...just kidding!' Kisuke glared at him, punching him on the arm.

'You gave me the shock of my life, bastard! God, you have no idea how guilty I was feeling.' He shook his head. 'It's not a joking matter Ichigo. What happened yesterday was a mistake. It's never going to happen again.' Ichigo promptly stopped laughing.

'Kisuke, I thought we'd been over this already. This **is** going to happen'

_**I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun**_

'Ichigo, I'd like you to leave now. I'm not going to talk about this **now.' **Urahara kept his voice level, ignoring the scowl Ichigo gave him as he left, picking up his clothes from where he'd thrown them the night before. He slammed the door behind himself, and Kisuke rested his head in his hands with a sigh. _That went well_, a voice in his head said snidely. _Oh shut it_, he replied.

* * *

He avoided Ichigo for the rest of the day, taking refuge in his paperwork and a long- distance call from an old friend.

'It's good to hear from you Toshiro. You don't call enough.' The man on the other end of the line chuckled.

'You know me. I don't like to get too attached to people. It makes saying goodbye harder. Besides, so many people aren't worth talking too.' Kisuke laughed.

'Ever the superiority complex eh? You haven't changed since the last time we spoke.'

'It was only six months ago. Did you expect me to?'

'Well you were in Sri Lanka. I thought the whole Buddhist thing might have made an honest man of you where everything else failed.' This time, the man roared with laughter.

'You make me sound like some kind of deviant Kisuke! And anyway, not everything has failed. You just never tried.' Kisuke's smile faded.

'Toshiro, you know things weren't working out then. It was a bad time for me, and I couldn't stay. I didn't want to get involved with someone just before I took off.'

'Kisuke, I'm not blaming you. I know seeing the documentary brought up bad memories, and you had to move on. I just wish we'd had more of a chance. It's been a year and a half since I last saw you, and it's been over twelve years since we saw each other for longer than a week or two. I want to see you again Kisuke.'

_**Now as the summer fades I let you slip away**_

_**You say I'm not your type but I can make you sway**_

'Toshiro, I want to see you too, but I don't even know what country you're in at the moment, and I can't leave the club. The summer season's crazily busy, and there's Ichigo. It's just not practical.' He heard a sharp intake of breath.

_**Now you've gone somewhere else far away**_

_**I don't know if I will find you**_

'Ichigo?' The voice was cold.

_**It makes you burn to learn I'm with another man**_

'Ichigo is Kurosaki Isshin's son. I got him out of a spot of trouble about three weeks ago and he's been staying at the club since then. He's traumatised, and we're helping him, me and Yoruichi. He's twenty Toshiro. He's not my lover.'

'Well, you do have a thing for younger men', the voice joked, sounding noticeably happier. Kisuke raised an eyebrow.

_**I wonder if he's half the lover that I am**_

'Yes, but not that much younger. I went to University with his father Toshiro. I think that type of younger is a little different to seven years.' A chuckle vibrated down the phone line.

'I see you've grown dull-witted in your old age Kisuke. I'm going to have to liven you up a bit I think. I'm coming to Japan on the 23rd . I get into Tokyo at 8pm, and I'll get Tessai to give me lift to Karakura Town. I'm guessing it's been a while since you saw Uryuu and Jinta. They'd probably like to see you, so I might bring them with me, if they're up for it. Have a room for me, ok?'

'Wait, Toshiro, where are you? How long are you planning on staying? Are you going to call me when you get to Tokyo? Are you talking about the 23rd of July?' His questions poured out in a rush, as he was confused and curious.

'Goodbye Kisuke. See you on the 23rd.' There was a chuckle, and then the other man hung up, leaving a slightly stunned Kisuke holding the phone. Hitsugaya Toshiro tended to have that kind of effect on people.

Sighing, Urahara put the phone on the hook and went back to his computer, checking over a drinks order from a few weeks ago. Toshiro would be another ingredient to add to the mayhem and madness that already ruled at Urahara Shoten. He made a mental note to go and see Isane at some point. Her mint tea always did wonders for his levels of stress.

* * *

At around 6pm that evening, the crowd from the previous evening gathered around the huge table in the dining room and sat down for supper together. The additions to the group were Kuchiki Rukia -Tatsuki's girlfriend- and Yumichika. Ise had declined the offer, saying she had to go home and change her outfit before work. Hisagi had made a very melodramatic display of saying goodbye to her. Renji had made throwing up noises which earned him a punch in the arm. He had begun to whine when Byakuya touched his arm gently, and smiled at him. At that point, Renji's eyes had misted over somewhat, and he'd shut up.

They were all eating hungrily (most had skipped breakfast due to hangovers) and Ichigo was making a pointed show of having a great time with Shuuhei, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Sighing, Kisuke turned to Yoruichi and said:

'Toshiro's coming to stay.'

'He WHAT?!', she exclaimed, causing everyone to stop talking and stare at her. 'What? When? For how long? Where is he? Why's he coming now?' Kisuke held up a hand to stop the wave of questions from the purple- haired woman.

'He said the 23rd, and I assume he's talking about July. He's getting into Tokyo at 8pm, and he said he'll get Tessai to drive him down. He might even bring Uryuu and Jinta. I don't know where he is currently, I don't know how long he's staying for, and he only said he wanted to see me. I think he's hoping we might start whatever didn't happen in Moscow.' He saw Ichigo scowling furiously out of the corner of his eye and sighed. _It's probably for the best_, he thought. _But I wish it wasn't_. Yoruichi thought for a moment.

'I should make up a room for him then.' Kisuke nodded.

'Wait, did you say **Toshiro's** coming? As in Hitsugaya Toshiro?', Byakuya asked. 'The white- haired genius who looks about 16? I thought the last time you met him you were never going to speak to him again? If I remember correctly, your last words were "If I never see your face again, I don't mind." Why is he coming to stay?'

'Yes, it's that Toshiro', Kisuke said with a sigh. 'And what you didn't hear me say was "Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight." What happened that night was a mistake, and we fought over it. I was angry, and I didn't want to see him any more. So I booted him out, and he buggered off to God knows where. Anyway, a week later he rang up and apologised. I forgave him, and we've been friends ever since. That was twelve years ago Byakuya. He's visited since then, I was just away, or you weren't there.' Byakuya looked at him, frowning.

'Kisuke, what he did was pretty harsh. I wouldn't have forgiven him.' Kisuke sighed again, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

'I know Byakuya, but you aren't me. I know he was wrong, and yes, I was angry, but he'd always been a good friend before that, and I wasn't about to let him go over one stupid idea. Hell, I'd've been the biggest hypocrite ever if I hadn't forgiven him. I've done plenty of stupid things to him in the eighteen years we've been friends.'

'But not that stupid', Byakuya said stubbornly. Yoruichi shot him a glare.

'Byakuya, would you just drop it. Kisuke's ok with it, should you should be too. Toshiro's a prick some times, but he's a good guy, and he's been really great sometimes. It'll be wonderful to see him again, and if Uryuu and Jinta are here as well, it'll be fab. So just move on, ok?' Byakuya thought for a minute, then sighed and shook his head.

'You're right. I'm sorry Kisuke. I just...I hated that he had so little respect for you, and who you are. If he apologised, and you're fine with it, I suppose I am too. But I reserve the right to tell him he's an arrogant prick if he does anything like that again.' Urahara smiled, knowing full well that Byakuya would be loyal to him to the end.

'Of course. And anyway, if he tries anything like that again, I'll kill him.' Then he turned to see everyone was still listening to his conversation. 'You guys really aren't subtle', he said, shaking his head as he returned to his food.

* * *

Later that night, Kisuke sat on the balcony, torturing himself as he watched Ichigo dancing.

_**Sometimes you move so well it's hard not to give in**_

_**Almost I can't tell where you end and I begin**_

Ichigo was flaunting himself tonight, dancing with anyone and everyone he could get his hands on, periodically shooting a look up to the balcony. Kisuke got the message. The young man might as well have written "I could have anyone I wanted" on his t-shirt.

He sighed deeply, turning instead to watch Renji, who was on bar-duty with Shuuhei. Byakuya was sat at the bar, looking remarkably relaxed in jeans and a long- sleeved t-shirt, with his long hair tied back in a pony tail. Occasionally, he would pull Renji in for a kiss, but mostly he just watched the crowd and talked to the few people who were also seated at the bar. He looked happy, and Kisuke smiled. Byakuya hadn't had any good relationships since his wife Hisana had died ten years ago, and Renji seemed to be a good influence.

Then his gaze wandered back to Ichigo, he went over the conversation they'd had earlier that day. He winced slightly at the memory.

Ichigo had been cold; obviously hurt. Urahara had been clam, trying not to let any of his desire for the younger man show. It had been awkward.

"_Kisuke, I'd like to stay here at Urahara Shoten for a while longer. I don't want to go home, and the atmosphere here is better."_

"_Ok, if you want. You'll have to ask Isshin first, but if you want to live here for a while, I don't mind. I'm not going to employ you though."_

"_I don't expect you too. I'll get a job elsewhere and pay you rent." Kisuke had frowned when he heard that._

"_Fine. Your father thinks you were working as a waiter, so we'll just say your wage was your first month's rent. And the only rules are no trashing the rest of the club, no stealing alcohol that's for club usage, and no parties. We all need our sleep, and we don't want to be kept awake by you." Ichigo had nodded sharply, then asked:_

"_What about Kaien? Is he allowed to stay?"_

"_He can live there, or stay there; I don't mind. But if he's there for over half the month, I expect him to contribute to the rent." Ichigo had nodded again._

"_I'll keep my room, if that's ok."_

"_Ok. I'll write up a contract later" Kisuke had said. Ichigo left, and the club owner wondered what on earth he was doing to himself._

He shook his head as he watched the younger man. Things definitely weren't going to be easy over the next month or so.

* * *

A week later, at 12.47am, Kisuke's phone rang as he sat on the balcony. He hurried off it, and walked up the stairs to his room, picking up as he did so.

'Hello?'

'Hey there Kisuke. I've arrived. Now where's my room?' Urahara grinned at the sound of a familiar voice.

'Where are you?', he asked.

'Standing in a long line of people waiting to get into your club. I like the name by the way.' The club owner grinned, knowing that Toshiro was in on the joke.

'Thanks. I have fond memories of that place. And hang on a second and I'll radio Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to let you in. You're not hard to miss so I doubt you'll have a problem with them. And if you have Uryuu, Jinta and Tessai with you, they'll be fine.'

'Cool. I'll just go grab them from the car then.'

'Ok Shiro-chan. I'll see you in a minute.' He heard a growl as he hung up, and laughed. It was a great nickname. Then he radioed his two bouncers, and went on his way downstairs to the main entrance.

When he got there, Toshiro was just being let in. He smiled widely at the familiar sight of white hair on top of a face that looked eighteen, but was actually forty. The toned, lithe body was just as it had been the last time he'd seen it, and he felt a wave of happiness wash over him. He didn't see his friends often enough.

'Hey Kisuke!', his friend said, and dropped his bags to hug Kisuke tightly. 'It's been too long!' Then he whispered into the blonde's ear. 'Why is it that I'm so drawn to you, even when you've never actually accepted me?'

'I don't know', Kisuke murmured softly. 'It must be my stunning good looks ad rapier- like wittiness'. Toshiro chuckled.

'I guess it must. Whatever it is, it certainly makes me feel good.'

_**Cause you keep me coming back for more**_

_**And I feel a little better than I did before**_

Then Toshiro let him go, and he embraced Uryuu and Jinta, who were both tall and grown- up looking. It had really been too long.

Grinning, he helped with their bags and showed them up to their rooms. He settled them in a little, expecting them all to go to bed. So he went out on to the balcony, searching for Ichigo in the crowd. He had just found him when a strong pair of arms encircled him and soft lips kissed the back of his neck.

'Hey handsome. How've you been without me?'

_**Now you feel my breath on your neck**_

_**Can't believe I'm right behind you**_

He turned to face the handsome man behind him, his arms slipping around the tanned neck as he leant in for a kiss. _Ichigo, two can play at your game_, he thought.

'I missed you. C'mon Toshiro, let's go upstairs.'

So they went up to his room, his lips locked together as his tongue danced with Toshiro's, burying himself in the scent; the taste; the smell. It had been so long, and he was tired of restraint. Clothes fell to the floor and fingers trailed over skin. The night became filled with moans, the scent of sex, and passion. Kisuke lost himself in his lover, and forgot about consequences, and tomorrows. He forgot about Ichigo and anything else for that matter, except for Toshiro's name and the fact that this felt **so ** good.

_**Baby, baby please believe me**_

_**Find it in your heart to reach me**_

_**Promise not to leave me behind**_

_**Take me down but take it easy**_

_**Make me think but don't deceive me**_

_**Torture me by taking your time**_


	7. Save The Lies

**A/N:** SO I know I wasn't going to write any more for a while, but I felt guilty about leaving you all in the lurch. And so I stayed up late to work on this for you. The story is going in a direction I had never anticipated, but I'm really pleased with it. Anyway, Chapter VIII will be out some time next week, depending on how busy I am. And then you will find out what Tohiro did all those years ago...

Big thanks to: **Benihime.chan, Afrieal **and **Stoic-Genius**. Your reviews are superspecialawesome. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Bleach **or **Save The Lies**. They belong to Tite Kubo and Gabriella Cilmi respectively.

* * *

**Chapter VII- Save The Lies:**

The next morning Kisuke woke up with a smile on his face and a sore behind. A hungry kiss captured his lips as soon as his eyes opened, leaving him breathless and wanting.

'Ah Toshiro, I see you haven't lost any of your enthusiasm over the years', he said with a smile, reaching up to stroke the face of his white- haired lover. Toshiro returned his grin.

'I thought you would have realised that last night, O lover of mine.' Kisuke chuckled, sitting up and wincing slightly.

'I most certainly did. It's just been a while since I was woken up like this.' Ichigo's face popped into his head, and the memory of being woken up by soft kisses that trailed over his back and shoulders sprung to the forefront of his mind. He pushed the thoughts away, determined to focus on the now. He shifted again, and winced more profoundly. 'Did you really have to pound into me so hard Toshiro? I'm going to have trouble walking at this rate.' His lover smirked, kissing a path down Kisuke's neck to his navel.

'I seem to remember you saying something that sounded a lot like "harder", "faster", and "Gods Toshiro just fuck me!" yesterday. Several times, in fact. You don't regret it do you, my sweet little uke?' Kisuke smacked him on the arm, smiling widely.

'No I don't, O mighty seme. It had been far too long. But now I've been satisfied, I think it's time for me to have a little fun of my own...' And with that, he flipped Toshiro on to his back, taking the man's half- hard penis into his mouth before his lover could protest or fight back. After a minute, Toshiro was writhing under him, moaning his name as Kisuke sucked him like a lollipop, driving the other man crazy with his talented tongue. He paused momentarily, looked Toshiro in the eye, and said:

'I'm gonna drive you insane Toshiro, until the only thing you remember is how to scream my name.' Then he resumed his actions, looking forward to what would follow afterwards...

_**Oh I say don't say**_

_**That you're up to nothing**_

_**You're sure up to something**_

* * *

Later, at around 11.30am, he wandered into the kitchen, his stiffness much alleviated by his turn as seme. He grabbed a coffee and a piece of toast from the toaster (which would drive Yoruichi crazy, but what the hell), and sat down at the table, munching on his toast as he flicked through the post that had been left for him.

He was reading through a letter from Kurotsuchi Mayuri (who had worked with him on several engineering experiments during his travels), when Yoruichi walked into the kitchen with Soifon, one arm wrapped around the smaller woman's waist.

'Kisuke-chan, you stole my toast. You're a bastard, you know that right?', she said with a smile, ruffling his hair affectionately. Then she caught the look on his face, and let go of Soifon to embrace him happily. 'Ohmigod, you finally got some again, didn't you? Oh thank heaven for that! I was beginning to wonder if you'd die alone and sex- deprived. Who topped?' Soifon smacked her on the arm.

'Chi- chan, you shouldn't say such things!', she said, shocked. Her partner laughed gleefully, kissing the petite woman on the cheek.

'Relax Soi, Kisuke knows I'm only teasing. Besides, I've always been nosey. It keeps me alive.' Soifon snorted, and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk and pouring a glass. 'So?', Yoruichi said. 'Is my little sex kitty back on soul- stealing form?' Kisuke smirked at her before answering.

'Your? Sex kitty?' he asked with a smile. 'And yes, I am back on form, although I think Sex God has a better ring to it.'

'How about "has the stamina of a horse"?', a familiar voice said. Kisuke turned to see Toshiro walking stiffly through the door, wincing a little. 'Or, "will fuck you into next Thursday"?' He grinned a little ruefully. 'I knew I should never have let you top this morning. I'm going to be stiff for the rest of the day.' Kisuke smirked. Yoruichi giggled. Soifon blushed.

'Toshiro, it's good to see you haven't lost your sense of humour', the purple- haired woman said, embracing the man warmly, planting a kiss on his cheek before letting him go. 'And you know, you don't look a day over eighteen, you lucky bastard! Tell me your secret, demon!' Toshiro winked at her, saying:

'Lots and lots of sex.' Then he ducked the blow she aimed at him, chuckling as she cursed him imaginatively.

'Anyway', she said after a while, 'I get plenty of sex. I have a hottie of my own y'know.' She grabbed Soifon by the arm, and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. 'It'll be a year this Christmas.' Soifon blushed again, but returned the kiss, smiling shyly at Toshiro.

'I am Shaolin Fong, but everyone calls me Soifon', she said in her stern voice, surprising in such a small woman. Toshiro kissed her hand exaggeratedly, and she giggled.

'Well fair maiden, my name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, but you can call me lover boy if you like', he said, bowing with a flourish. Yoruichi hissed at him like a cat, smacking him just hard enough to actually hurt.

'Paws off Shiro- chan, she's mine.' The words were spoken in jest, but there was a real warning behind them. Yoruichi knew Toshiro well.

Then Byakuya walked in, a kimono wrapped around him, and Renji holding his hand, yawning widely.

'Ah Toshiro- san, I see you have made yourself at home. I am interested to see you again', he said politely, and they shook hands. Renji was introduced, and Toshiro eyed him up, making Byakuya frown.

They had all just sat down with their breakfasts or lunches (the only meal everyone ate at the same time was supper), when Ichigo walked into the kitchen, holding hands with a tall, dark- haired boy, who was just as gorgeous as his boyfriend, and who had eyelashes as long as a girl's.

'Everyone, this is Shiba Kaien, my boyfriend. He's going to be staying here for a while.' Everyone smiled at the pleasant- looking boy, who smiled back shyly. 'Kaien, this is Kisuke, Chi- chan, Soifon, Byakuya, and Renji. And I guess this must be Toshiro, who's staying here too.' They all nodded or waved at Kaien, who nodded at them. Then Toshiro spoke up, his eyes fixed on the beautiful brunette.

'You must be the Kurosaki Ichigo who Kisuke was telling me about. I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, a flame of Kisuke's, both past and present.' He stuck out his hand for Ichigo to shake, seemingly oblivious to the frowns Byakuya and Yoruichi were sending him. But Ichigo did not show any reaction to the words, shaking Toshiro's hand cordially.

'It's good to meet the mysterious Toshiro at last. I'm in the room just down the hall from you.' Toshiro smiled, and gazed at Kaien for a moment, who blushed and looked away.

_**I'm a saying I might get a bit rough if he ain't good to me**_

_**Oh good to me**_

'Well I'll be sure to do all sorts of neighbourly favours for you', he said with a smirk. A tiny crease appeared between Ichigo's eyebrows, but he didn't say anything, and indicated for Kaien to sit down while he made them both some tea. Kisuke watched Toshiro carefully, checking for any of the signs he knew oh so well. It wouldn't be good for Ichigo to get hurt so soon after the incident, and if he could prevent anything happening, he would.

_**Where will you sleep tonight?**_

_**I hold my pillow tight**_

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed uneventfully, with everyone getting along comfortably well. Byakuya had occasionally been a little sharp with Toshiro when he felt the white- haired man was overstepping his bounds, but other than that, things were going well. Kisuke wondered how long it would last...

* * *

The answer was not all that long. It was just over a month since Toshiro and Kaien's arrival at Urahara Shoten, and it was obvious to everyone that there was a spark between the two men. Kisuke was upset by this, not because he cared for Toshiro, but because he was worried that Ichigo was going to get hurt. And he knew, that deep inside, he still cared for the flame- haired man. He didn't want him to end up single because Toshiro couldn't keep his hands to himself.

More importantly, Ichigo had been seeing Ukitake Juushiro -a psychotherapist who was a friend and an old flame of Kisuke's- for around seven weeks. Juushiro said he was making good progress, but told Kisuke that it was crucial that Ichigo did not suffer any emotional stress for at least six months after the incident, otherwise he might well recede into himself, and become a suicide risk.

Urahara had told Toshiro about Ichigo's rape, feeling it was necessary to make sure that he knew to play nice. He should have remembered that Toshiro never played nice.

_**Ya better be good to me**_

_**Good to me**_

_**Ya better be good**_

* * *

It all happened on Friday, August 27th, exactly five weeks after Toshiro had turned up at the club. One evening that would change several people's lives forever.

The trouble began early in the evening. At around 8.30pm, Kisuke went up to the first floor to the kitchen to get a particular liqueur that he wanted from the alcohol cupboard. But before he went in, he heard voices he recognised, and he paused outside the doorway, hidden behind the door as he listened in.

'So Ichigo, I hear you were almost raped', Toshiro said easily, as if they were discussing the weather. 'Is that the reason why you can't satisfy anyone any more?' Kisuke inhaled sharply, his hands balling into fists.

'I don't know what you're talking about', Ichigo said in a dangerously level tone. 'Kaien's perfectly happy with me.' Toshiro chuckled cruelly.

'Save the lies, Ichi- chan. I've seen the way your pretty boy looks at me. If you were giving him what he wanted, he wouldn't be looking elsewhere. And as for Kisuke, well, let's just say that if you'd given him a bit more, maybe he wouldn't have been so quick to turn you down.'

_**I'm gonna set your bright**_

_**Soul alight...**_

_**I'm gonna eat you up**_

_**Bite by bite**_

'That's a lie. It's all lies', Ichigo gritted out.

'Oh, are you calling me a liar? That's libel dear boy. And libel is a crime. And crime deserves punishment.' A meaty thud followed. 'Don't mess with me, **boy**. You're a little fishy in the big ocean. Go back home before the sharks decide to eat you up. Or better still, just end your pathetic little life. I mean, are you really going to be able live with yourself when you know that **I** was the one who made **your** boyfriend scream for more?' Another thud, and a sigh. 'You're a complete waste of space Ichigo. No real man would have let himself nearly get raped.' Then Toshiro walked out of the kitchen and down the corridor to the club. Kisuke pressed himself flat behind the door, hoping he would not be noticed.

Then Ichigo ran out of the kitchen in the other direction, to his room. He was crying, his nose was bleeding, and his lip was split. Kisuke felt a wave of anger rise in him, making him see red. He walked slowly into the kitchen and leaned against a counter, breathing deeply to stop himself from going and beating Toshiro to a pulp then and there. After five minutes, he walked out of the kitchen, the liqueur forgotten. He went to Toshiro's room and began to pack methodically, putting all the white-haired man's possessions into his bags, and packing them neatly. When he was done, he sat on the bed, his balling into fists as he remembered Toshiro's cruel words.

The sound of someone running past the door brought him out of his reverie, and he got up to see who it was. He caught sight of a mop of orange- hair rounding the corner of the corner, and, cursing, he wandered back into the kitchen to look for his liqueur. It was then that he noticed one of the knives was missing from the knife block. His stomach turned, and he suddenly went cold. Then his eyes rolled back and the world went black.

* * *

When he came to, it was over half an hour later, gingerly he touched his head and winced as his fingers met a large lump. _I knew skipping breakfast and supper was a bad idea_, he thought as he pulled himself upright.

He staggered out of the kitchen to the guest bathroom, and as he passed Ichigo's bedroom, he heard moans. For a moment he could not think, and then he knew. And he was very, **very** angry.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself up to his full height, and burst into the room to see one Hitsugaya Toshiro thrusting eagerly into the beautiful Shiba Kaien, who was moaning and whimpering the white- haired man's name frequently.

'Toshiro. Stop.' Kisuke's words surprised both of the men, and they turned to look at Kisuke, obviously only just noticing his existence. 'Toshiro. **Now.**' Toshiro pulled out of Kaien, looking at Kisuke a little sheepishly.

'Hey Kisuke. I sure didn't expect to see you here.'

'Toshiro, put your clothes on and get out. I had not believed you'd stoop this low, but it seems I was wrong. I've packed your bags.'

'Oh save the lies Kisuke. It's not like you actually cared about me', Toshiro said as he wandered around looking for his clothes. 'You were too busy mooning after that little bitch Ichigo to take a proper interest in me.' A fist connected with his jaw, sending him sprawling.

_**You'd better treat me nice**_

_**Or I'll come back to bite**_

'Don't you **dare** call him that. He's more of a man than you'll ever be Toshiro. I should have expected that after last time, you'd think something like this was just a bit of fun.' Toshiro stood up, and pulled on his t-shirt. He walked past Kisuke, fully dressed and with a thin trickle of blood coming from his split lip.

'I should have known you'd still be the same sappy queer you always were, Kisuke' he muttered. This time, a fist hit him in the gut, knocking the breath out of him. Kuchiki Byakuya shook his hand slightly, flexing the fingers.

_**Boy, I'll start laughing**_

_**Cause you will pay**_

'Scum like you aren't allowed to have an opinion Hitsugaya', he said coldly. Then he heaved him up, and clipped him on the jaw so that Toshiro was out cold. He turned to Soifon and Tatsuki, who had appeared from nowhere. 'Chuck him out, and inflict any pain that you care to', he told them briskly. They nodded, and he turned back to Kisuke. 'Where are his bags?'

'In his room. I packed them earlier.' Byakuya nodded.

'I'll deal with them. You talk to Kaien- san.' Kisuke smiled at him.

'Thank you.' Byakuya inclined his head, and then walked off to Toshiro's room. Sighing, Kisuke went back into Ichigo's room to find Kaien sitting on the edge of the bed, fully clothed and weeping.

'Kaien', he said firmly, but gently. 'I think you should go home. And stay there.' Kaien looked up at him with a tear- stained face.

'But I love him. I never meant to sleep with Hitsugaya- san, he was just so...persuasive...' Kisuke nodded, resting a hand lightly on the young man's shoulder.

'I know. I've been on the receiving end of Hitsugaya Toshiro's charm before. It's hard to resist. But even so, I don't think Ichigo's going to be in any fit state to talk to you when he gets back. Did he tell you what happened here in July?' Kaien nodded.

'I tried so hard to be understanding, but there was just this distance between us. Whenever I looked into his eyes I saw fear, and guilt.' Kisuke's conscience twinged at that. 'We still slept together, but things...weren't the same as before... I guess I just gave into temptation.' He sighed. I suppose you're right. But I'll call him. I have to apologise...' Kisuke nodded.

'Ok Kaien. You're still welcome at the club, you know that right?' The young man smiled, and nodded. Then he got up and walked out of the room without looking back. Kisuke sat down on the bed with a deep sigh, and buried his head in his hands. _Fuck you, Toshiro_, he thought. _Fuck you to hell and back._

* * *

A while later, he was out on the streets with Ikkaku, Yumichika Soifon, Tatsuki, Byakuya, Rukia and Yoruichi. They were searching for Ichigo, who was missing. His cell phone was off, and Kisuke kept thinking of the flash of orange hair, the tear- stained face and the empty lot in the knife block.

_Don't do it Ichigo_, he thought desperately. _He isn't worth it, that piece of shit. It's all lies_. He ran through the streets of Karakura Town, which were practically deserted at 10.30pm. He had his cane with him, just in case, but that wasn't what he was worried about. In his head, he kept seeing pictures of white hands stained with blood.

He ran on, pausing to look in warehouses and alleys. And then, of all places, in the alleyway where it had all begun, a glimpse of orange. He pushed past the dumpsters and cardboard boxes to where a tall figure with bright hair was sitting slumped against a familiar wall, a sharp knife gleaming silver as it hovered over a pale wrist.

'Ichigo! Stop!', he cried out, time seeming to fly at the speed of light.

'Goodbye Kisuke...', the figure whispered, and pressed down quickly on one wrist, then repeated the action on the other, crimson blood spraying out in a fountain that looked strangely like Renji's hair...

Time seemed to stop as Kisuke watched in horror, then he found himself on his knees beside the young man, cutting bits off his own shirt as he tried to stop the blood gushing from the deep cuts on the slender wrists.

'Ichigo no! **No!** You can't do this Ichigo, you've got to stay with me! I saved you Ichigo, I saved you! You can't leave me now!** I need you!** **Ichigo!**' he babbled desperately, the words spilling from his lips like the blood from Ichigo's body.

And all the while, the full moon -as white as Toshiro's hair- shone down on them, a horrific tableau in the still night.

_**Oh save the lies**_

_**I'm a saying I might get a bit rough if he ain't good to me**_

_**Oh good to me**_

_**So I save a smile cause I know**_

_**That he'll be good**_

_**Ya better be good to me**_

_**Ya better be good**_


	8. Rock Your Body

**A/N:** Aha! Here it is, that long- awaited, much anticipated Chapter VIII! Ah, who am I kidding.

Anyway, for those of you who wanted it, here it is. :) God knows when the next one will be out. Meh. College has etted my life.

**ANNNND**, before you plunge into the story (which has a small fluffy bit at the end :D), I want y'all to go and check out my profile. I have a challenge for you. XD

**Reviwers: benihime.chan (x2), Afrieal (x2), Stoic-Genius **and** dark.lights** I loveth you all. XD Muchly.

Thanks to **RamecupMiso** for favouriting US. Big loves!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Bleach** or **Rock Your Body**. They belong to Tite Kubo and Justin Timberlake respectively. I just misuse them for fun.

* * *

**Chapter VIII- Rock Your Body:**

He bound up Ichigo's wrists tightly, holding them above the young man's head with one hand as he fumbled at his shoelaces with the other. After a minute, he had one free, and tied it as tightly as possible around Ichigo's left biceps. Then he repeated the action for the right, praying that his make shift tourniquets would work.

Once he was done, he looked at Ichigo, and was horrified to see the orange- haired man's eyes fluttering shut.

'Ichigo? Ichigo! C'mon Ichigo, stay with me!', he said loudly.

_**Talk to me boy**_

'Kisuke...I'm so tired...', Ichigo whispered faintly. 'I just want to go to sleep...my eyes...are so heavy...I...can't...' His eyes closed.

'Ichigo! **Ichigo!**' Kisuke shouted. He held Ichigo's wrist up with one hand, and smacked him round the face, hard, with the other. 'Wake up!' Ichigo's eyes blinked open, seeing Kisuke but not **seeing** him.

_**Talk to me boy**_

'Kisuke? Kisuke, is that you?', he mumbled. 'M so tired Kisuke...' But his eyes stayed open, and the blood seemed to be slowing, the "bandages" only showing a small amount of blood. Kisuke heaved a sigh of relief, then reached into his jacket for his mobile, dialling the emergency services, and requesting an ambulance as calmly as possible. Then he called Yoruichi.

'Yoruichi, it's Kisuke. I've found Ichigo, but he's slit his wrists, and I've called an ambulance. I'm in Thieves' Alley, and I'm just trying to stop the blood flow until the medics arrive. I don't know...I don't know if he'll make it, Yoruichi.' he gulped, his heart constricting painfully at the thought. _Why didn't I beat the crap out of Toshiro while I had the chance_?, he wondered.

'Kisuke, just stay calm. As long as you're taking care of him, he'll be fine. I'll pull everyone back to the club, and keep things going over there. You just stay with him, and make sure he doesn't lose too much blood. I'll call you later ok, hon? Just hang in there Kisuke. I have faith in you.' Then she hung up, and Kisuke was alone with Ichigo again, who was looking less and less sane with every passing minute. His eyes were rolling wildly, and an incoherent stream of words was spilling from his lips. Sighing, Kisuke cut some fresh bandages and prayed for a miracle.

* * *

A short while later, the wail of a siren brought him out of his fixed state of concentration, and he sighed deeply, relieved that help was finally there. Ichigo was still awake, but barely, and he was clearly suffering from severe blood loss, the bandages on his wrists stained with red.

_**No please don't break up**_

_**Walk away**_

The paramedics pushed into the alley, carrying a stretcher and shouting instructions to Kisuke, who obeyed them without question. They lifted Ichigo on to the stretcher, applied proper tourniquets and placed him into the back of the ambulance. Then they climbed into the back, and Kisuke joined them. They sped off to the hospital, then rushed Ichigo to A&E, where they pumped him full of blood, stabilising him before packing him off to a cubicle where he would be monitored and sent off to a ward.

Kisuke sat with him, when they were down, one of the pale hands cupped in two of his. He stroked the lightly callused skin reverently, admiring how flawless it was, enjoying the feelings it sent shivering through his body, like mini- lightnings.

_**I can't wait to have you in my arms**_

He was so absorbed in studying Ichigo's hand that he jumped when the curtain opened. Isshin Kurosaki strode into the cubicle, his face deathly pale and tight with strain.

'Ichigo!', he gasped, his eyes filling with tears. 'Oh my son, what have you done?' He gathered the unconscious body of his son into his arms, tears trickling silently down his face. Kisuke let go of the young man's hand hurriedly, averting his eyes.

Soon, Isshin laid Ichigo down gently, stroking his hair back from his forehead, a surprisingly tender expression on his face. Then he turned to Kisuke, and his face hardened.

'Kisuke, what the hell happened?' Kisuke felt his stomach clench as he looked into Isshin's haggard face, terrified by the depth of emotion in the other man's eyes.

'Isshin, it's a very long story. I admit if I'd been truthful with you from the beginning, this might never have happened. It all started a long time ago, and none of it is Ichigo's fault.' Isshin scowled at him.

'I already know that. Just tell me what the hell happened.'

'On the 21st June, your son walked into my club and began to dance. I don't know if you've ever seen him dancing Isshin, but he's like nothing else on this earth. It's incredible...Anyway, a regular of mine, a troublemaker called Omaeda Marechiyo started a dance off with him. Ichigo walked away, and Omaeda tried to start a fight. I chucked them all out, but I followed Ichigo with my bodyguards, just to check he was going to be alright. Omaeda has a habit of doing things he shouldn't.

Anyway, when I found your son, he was being beaten up by Omaeda and his thugs. We were about to step in and stop them when Hirako Shinji turned up. Obviously, that changed things somewhat. Omaeda cleared off, and Hirako was going to rape Ichigo-'

'He was WHAT?!'

'He was going to rape him, Isshin. Hirako had a taste for the gruesome, and tortuous. He liked to break his victims. But I intervened, and dealt with Hirako. You need not doubt that he was punished for his actions.' Kisuke's eyes burned darkly at the thought.

'But Hirako is dead. They found his body...' Isshin looked confused.

'As I said, he was punished. Anyway, I took Ichigo back to the club, and a friend of mine who is adept at healing fixed him up. I told you I gave him a job so he wouldn't go home all battered and bruised. So he stayed with me, and we became friends. We got a little too close once or twice, and I...distanced myself from him, in an attempt to be responsible. He was angry, and we drifted apart.'

'Then, five weeks ago, and old acquaintance and former lover of mine, Hitsugaya Toshiro, came to stay. So did Ichigo's boyfriend, Shiba Kaien. Toshiro has never lived conventionally, and he takes what he wants. He turned his charm on to Kaien, and convinced Ichigo that he was an...unsatisfactory...lover, and that he was less of a man for what happened in June. He then went on to have his way with Kaien.'

'Toshiro is gone now, and he won't be coming back. I've sent him packing, and he knows I will show no mercy if he shows his face around here again. But Ichigo doesn't know Toshiro like I do, and in his fragile mental state, Toshiro's words hit home. So he took a kitchen knife, went back to where it all started, and, well...you know the rest...'

Isshin scowled at him, his face dark with anger. When he spoke, his voice was dangerously low and level.

'I trusted you Kisuke. I trusted you with my son, and now I find out you were lying to me all along, and you've let him do **this**. I cannot believe you could be so irresponsible and untrustworthy.' He stood up abruptly. 'I have to get back to work now, but be assured that this is not over.' Then he walked out of the cubicle, drawing the curtains sharply. Kisuke sat alone with Ichigo, and wept.

* * *

Over the next few days, Kisuke spent nearly all his time at the hospital, waiting for Ichigo to wake up. The orange- haired man remained stubbornly unconscious, and Kisuke was beginning to lose hope.

Then, on the fifth day, when Kisuke walked into the ward where Ichigo was staying, he saw a bright flash of orange, and his heart leapt. He walked calmly over to the bed, and sat down beside it, the Hallelujah Chorus playing inside his head.

'Hello Ichigo', he said, unable to keep back a smile. 'How're you?'

'Kisuke?', the man asked in wonderment, his eyes wide. 'Is that really you?' Kisuke nodded. 'It's just that, I keep thinking you're there, but I'm never right. I think you might be an angel, sent to torment me.' Kisuke chuckled, leaning forward slightly.

'Would an angel do this?', he asked as he leant forward to kiss Ichigo on the cheek. But he stopped when he saw the young man flinch, and his eyes widen in terror. 'What is it?'

'They say it's the trauma from June kicking in. I get scared when people touch me, and any intimate gestures give me panic attacks', Ichigo wheezed. Kisuke's eyes narrowed slightly, his heart pierced at the sight of someone so clearly in mental anguish. This was obviously not going to be easy.

* * *

A week later, Kisuke was in the club, working on some paperwork when a knock came at the door.

'Come in', he called, not raising his eyes from the paperwork in front of him. A tall figure came and sat opposite. A tall, lithe figure with familiar orange hair... 'Ichigo? What brings you here? You know your father thinks I'm a bad influence.' This was putting it mildly. Isshin had had some very choice words on the subject.

'I've never listened to my father, so why should I start now?', Ichigo asked. 'And anyway, I have an important question to ask you. Kisuke, what was it that Toshiro did all those years ago that made everyone so angry?' Kisuke dropped his pen, raising his eyes to meet Ichigo's gaze. His heart sped up at the painful memory, and he took a deep breath before he began.

'Twelve years ago, I was in Moscow. I was working in a shop, and one day, a boy came in. It was a...an adult shop, called Magasin by the owners, who were French...It had a reputation, and a lot of teenagers tried to get in and buy the merchandise. So anyway, I asked this boy for his ID, and it turned out he was 28. I didn't believe him, but it turned out he knew the owners.'

'I fell in love with him. You know how beautiful he is, and something about his innocent appearance hiding a deviant interior really...turned me on. I watched him for a long time, and he watched me. He was with someone else, but I knew he wanted me.'

'Anyway, at that time, I was living with Byakuya. It was convenient for us to share an apartment, so we did. Also, as we were both gay, it meant neither of us minded when people were brought home. But Byakuya took an instant dislike to Toshiro, and always left when he came over to visit. The only reason he was there the night Toshiro and I fought, was because Toshiro had sneaked in.'

'So after some time, Toshiro broke it off with the guy he was seeing. We went out a couple of times, and things were great. Except that he was bi, and a professed sex maniac. He had a real problem with my being gay, but I tried to ignore it and he tried to get over it.'

'At least, I thought so. Then, one night I came home to find Toshiro in my room. We started to get...involved...and then a girl walked out of the cupboard. He told me she would fix me; straighten me out.' He laughed at his own pun. 'He told me she would stop me being wrong; being gay. I told him no, but he disagreed. He was stronger than me, and he pinned me down. He...did things...that made me, well, you know. Then he tried to get the girl to...' He stopped, the memory still as painful as the day it had occurred. 'If Byakuya hadn't turned up, I don't know what would have happened. He saved me, and Toshiro left.' He sighed deeply. 'When he called, I forgave him. I still loved him then. But time dragged us apart, and love disappeared. Sure, when he came back, I wanted him, but it was lust. It had been...so long...so long... And it felt so good. I couldn't resist, and I let myself forget all the things he'd done.' He sighed again, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he tried to forget it all again.

'When I heard him talking to you...I was so close to killing him then...My rage was...indescribable Ichigo.' He fell silent, having said more than he felt he should have. Ichigo regarded him quietly from across the table.

'Now I understand why Byakuya didn't like him. What he did was unforgivable Kisuke. You should never have forgiven him. But...I know why you did. It's easy to forgive someone when you love them.' The young man's face contorted in pain. 'Kaien called me a few days ago. He told me what happened. I forgave him, because I didn't know what else to do, and because I know that stronger men than him have succumbed to Toshiro's charms.' He looked pointedly at Kisuke. 'And because our relationship has been going down hill for a long time. He thinks it was the rape, but it was something else. **Someone** else.' He took a deep breath, then continued. 'Kisuke, I'm in love with you. At first, I was just glad that you'd saved me, and then I was happy to have a friend who understood the pain and didn't pity me. And then...well, I don't exactly when, but I just realised that you were so much more to me than a friend.' His eyes burned fiercely as he paralysed Kisuke with a stare. 'Kisuke, I want you. I want us, this. I love you, and that's not going to change. And I know you'll say I'm too young, and that Dad disapproves, but please, for once just do what **you** want to do. You said you were living for Sousuke and Gin. What would they want you to do?' And with that, he got up and began to walk out of the room.

_**No please don't break up**_

_**Walk away**_

'Ichigo, wait!', Kisuke called, rising out of his chair and walking around his desk.. Ichigo turned to face him, his face expressionless.

'What is it, Kisuke?'

'Ichigo, I...I think I might want this to. I think...I **know** I love you, and if you're sure you want this, then we can make it work, I know we can.' Ichigo's face burned with emotion.

'You're sure? You're really, really sure?' Kisuke nodded, a small smile gracing his lips.

_**I can't wait to have you in my arms**_

Ichigo's face was split in two by the wide grin he suddenly sported, and he crossed the room in two strides, pulling Kisuke into his arms and kissing him passionately. The club owner gasped and then there was another tongue in his mouth and Ichigo was driving him crazy with those soft lips and that dexterous tongue. He whimpered pathetically, his hands braced against the younger man's chest. Then they broke apart for air, a thin trail of saliva joining them together.

_**Just let me rock you**_

_**To the break of day**_

They kissed again, softer and more slowly. It was more sensual, and Kisuke moaned his approval. Then the door burst open.

'Kisuke, I have this great-' Yoruichi bounced into the room, then stopped dead, and ran out again, slamming the door behind her. They stared at each other, and Ichigo chuckled softly. Then he wrapped his arms around Kisuke and held on tight, making a lump form in the older man's throat. Ichigo was still so vulnerable.

'Kisuke, I'm not...I'm not ready for sex at the moment. Being like this is fine, is great in fact. But if I go too far I'll get panicked and scared and it will all go...wrong. So, if that's ok, could we wait a while?' Kisuke stroked the young man's back gently, kissing his neck tenderly.

'I told you I loved you, and I meant it. Whatever you want, it's yours. If you want to wait, I'll wait for all the time in the world. Just let me know, whenever...' Ichigo nodded into his neck.

'I love you Kisuke.'

'Love you too, Ichi-chan.'

'Don't ever call me that again. Ever.' Kisuke smirked. He liked challenges.

_**Please don't break up**_

_**Walk away**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**I wanna rock your body**_

_**Praise the day**_

_**Dance with me...**_

_**Just let me rock you**_

_**To the break of day**_


	9. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N:** So I know I said this would be ages away, but I had some free time today, and the idea just popped into my head. I'm a little bit love/hate with chapter, but I am very fond of the fluff at the end. :D Chappie X will be out whenever...

**Subscriber: **darkduchess1

**Reviewers: **Afrieal, benihime.chan** and** kitari66

**Favouriters: **darkduchess1 **and** kitari66

Supermassive love to you all. :D!!

My profile challenge still awaits! Go ooooon. It'll be fun.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Bleach** or **Dirty Little Secret**. They belong to Tite Kubo and All-American Rejects respectively. I don't even own Tyson Ritter. What have I got to live for?! (Apart from dead sexy yaoi M-rated fanfics?)

* * *

**Chapter IX- Dirty Little Secret:**

Ichigo visited Kisuke whenever he could, often coming to dance at Urahara Shoten under the watchful eyes of his sisters. He always managed to slip away from them though, and he got out of the house as often as possible, making his way eagerly to the older man.

Kisuke revelled in his company, loving spending time with the young man. He was so unique, so different from anything Kisuke had ever known before. He was life and vitality, vulnerability and strength, love and lust. He was a paradox; an oxymoron. He was one of a kind, a whole new block, rather than a chip off the old one. Kisuke loved it, loved him. Ichigo was undoubtedly the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he made sure the man knew it.

The physical aspect of their relationship was still fairly subdued, as Ichigo still suffered from trauma and Kisuke was not willing to cause the man he loved pain by pressuring him into sex. They kissed, and occasionally, they went a little further, but things between them were mainly chaste. Kisuke was a little frustrated by this -after all, Ichigo was **damn** hot- and so it was that he decided to ease the process of recovery a little.

* * *

The idea came to him one evening at the club, when he was sitting on the balcony watching Ichigo dance. The man was moving with his usual style, grace and sensuality. Kisuke knew he was dancing for him, and the thought turned him on more than a little.

_**Those thoughts I can't deny**_

He felt himself get more and more aroused as Ichigo continued to dance, grinding against a male partner. Kisuke groaned softly, his erection full and painfully restricted by his jeans.

'My, my Kisuke, you really do like him, don't you?' Yoruichi's voice startled him out of reverie. She stared pointedly at his jeans, where his arousal was blatantly obvious. He blushed, and Yoruichi giggled. _Slugs, slugs slugs_, he thought desperately, and gradually, the erection he was sporting went down. Yoruichi giggled again. 'I'm not sure I want to know what you were thinking about Kisuke, but whatever it was, it must be pretty repellent', she said with a smile.

'D'you remember those slugs in Kaien's garden?' Yoruichi went slightly green.

'I understand', she said, looking a bit nauseous. 'Did you have to remind me?' She sighed. 'Anyway, I came to ask how things were going with you and Ichigo. I know it must be difficult when Isshin won't let him see you.'

'It really is. It's so hard keeping it a secret.'

_**I'll keep you**_

_**My dirty little secret**_

'Well, I think Isshin will probably forgive you after a while. He does like you, and he wants Ichigo to be happy. I think he was just upset that Ichigo got hurt, and he couldn't blame Hirako, so he pinned it all on you. He just needs some time to cool off and realise it's not your fault.' Kisuke nodded.

'I guess. You're probably right, I just want to be able to be with Ichigo and not have to worry about having to sneak around behind Isshin's back. I love him, and it's so hard on him to have to keep our relationship a secret.' At that moment, the clock struck twelve, and Kurosaki Isshin walked through the door. He located his daughters, and began to converse with them, talking fast and gesturing up at Kisuke, who sighed. Karin and Yuzu shook their heads, obviously reassuring their father that Ichigo had not found his way to Kisuke, although this was not the case, and they knew it.

They were great girls, and Urahara hated to get them involved in this whole mess.

_**Hope that you can keep it**_

_**My dirty little secret**_

_**Who has to know?**_

'And I hate getting his sisters involved too. I appreciate that they lie for us, but it's not fair to them, or to Isshin. I just wish there was another way.' Yoruichi hugged him, nodding understandingly.

_**Let me know when I've done wrong**_

'I know Kisuke, I know.' Then he almost saw a light bulb flicker on above her head as her eyes brightened. 'Kisuke, I have the **best** idea!', she declared. Then frowned a little, and said: 'Well, maybe not the **best** idea, but a good idea nonetheless.' Kisuke sat up and looked at her eagerly, ears pricked.

'I'm listening', he said.

'Well, you know how Isshin loves Ichigo loads and loads, right? He would do anything if he was convinced that Ichigo was happy, and healthy. So, you know how Ichigo has an intimacy problem at the moment? He won't let anyone but you touch him in more than a brief way. Isshin obviously hates that, and if you could make Ichigo comfortable enough to be in contact with people, and let him get hugged by Isshin, his dad would clearly be thrilled. So all you have to do is make him comfortable with intimacy.' Kisuke's eyes widened a little at her suggestion, then he thought for a moment. Finally, he nodded.

_**When we live such fragile lives**_

_**It's the best way to survive**_

'Ok, I'll do it', he said. 'But it might take me a week or so to come up with a plan. After all, it's not like I can just jump him. That would only make things worse.' Yoruichi nodded.

'You know what you've got to do Kisuke?', she asked. He shook his head. A wicked glint appeared in her eyes. 'You've got to woo him.'

Kisuke gulped.

* * *

It took him a while to come up with a plan. He had never had to woo someone before, and -according to Yoruichi- it showed. He kept coming back to the idea of just seducing Ichigo into bed, but Yoruichi steered him away from this, saying it would only make Ichigo feel weak and used.

'He'll think you only want him for sex', she said. 'And then he'll never want to get close to anyone again, let alone you.' Kisuke sighed.

'Yoruichi, I don't know what to **do**. I've never had to do this before. Usually I just hook up with someone, or they make a move on me. I'm really not used to this whole romantic side of things.' Yoruichi scoffed.

'Pah! "I'm really not used to this whole romantic side of things"! Kisuke, you sound utterly pathetic. You've always been a closet romantic, for as long as I can remember. You love doing sappy things and making grand gestures of undying love. Really, you'll have no trouble whatsoever wooing Ichigo. You're just not thinking properly. You're in the Toshiro mindset at the moment. You need to get into the Urahara Kisuke groove!' Kisuke laughed at the idea of an Urahara Kisuke groove, then sighed deeply.

'Yoruichi, I don't know how. I feel like I've left that part of me somewhere, and I can't for the life of me think where.' Yoruichi looked at him and sighed.

'You really are an idiot Kisuke. It's not exactly hard. You just need to read a romantic novel, or watch a sappy film. Or better still, watch Byakuya and Renji. They're sickeningly romantic. They'd easily put you in the right frame of mind.'

'No thanks! I don't want to seem like some weird kind of stalker! Byakuya would probably cut me into tiny little pieces with his family katana.'

'Fine! I give up, you useless old man! Go and do it yourself, and when you've **finally ** found what you were looking for, give me a shout.' She stormed off in a huff, and Kisuke buried his head in his hands. _Great, now I've pissed of **her** too,_ he thought dispiritedly. Then he sat up, shook himself, and began the hunt for his inner romantic.

* * *

He spent the next few weeks watching romantic movies, reading trashy romance novels and trying to get into the right frame of mind.

He finally managed it, when one day, he was in the kitchen eating breakfast, and Renji came in quietly, making up a tray of breakfast. He did it exactly the way Byakuya liked, and made sure everything was perfect. Then he took a blood red rose that was half open from a vase on the window, (_Where did that come from?, _Kisuke wondered_. It wasn't there last night_.) and placed it on the tray, before carrying it into Byakuya's room. He returned five minutes later, and sat down to eat his breakfast.

He was reading the paper around half an hour later when Byakuya walked into the kitchen, wrapped in a kimono and smiling. He practically radiated happiness and love, which made Kisuke smile. It made him happy to see his friends happy.

'Renji-chan, thank you for breakfast', Byakuya said softly, planting a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips. 'It was most appreciated.' Renji smiled up at him lovingly, his eyes shining.

'Anything for you, Byakuya. You know I just want you to be happy.'

_**You are**_

_**The only one that needs to know**_

'Well, then next time, I think you should stick around. I'd like to share it with you. And then... Who knows? I might just reward you for your kind and sweet gesture.' The meaning was clear, and Kisuke felt a little awkward to be privy to a conversation so loving it felt wrong to overhear it. Then something clicked into place, and he suddenly realised, that **this** was what he had to do; what he had to be like to woo Ichigo.

Springing out of his chair, he ran into his office, and began to plan.

_**Find out games you don't wanna play**_

* * *

A romantic weekend away was not exactly the most original idea ever, that was true. But Kisuke knew that there was certainly something pretty special about spending the whole weekend alone with the one you loved. Especially when they planned to wait on you and foot, and treat you in all manner of exciting ways.

So he had convinced Ichigo to clear a weekend, and made all the necessary arrangements. He'd gone to his house -which was hardly ever used, and consequently was still very nice- and tidied it up a bit, setting everything up so it would be just magical when Ichigo got there.

He hung fairy lights in the garden trees and wound them along the ridges in his water garden. He hung Chinese Lanterns in his pagoda, and a few hours before Ichigo's arrival, he laid out the table there so it was perfect for dinner à deux.

He also set up around a hundred candles in the house (Er, fire risk anyone?), and made sure that there were fresh sheets on the bed and clean towels in the bathroom. He cleaned and touched up, making the whole place look spectacular. He wanted this to be two days Ichigo would never forget.

* * *

On Friday evening, Ichigo came to the club, and he and Kisuke got into the car. Urahara drove to the house, which was about twenty minutes away. They passed the time easily, a pleasant CD playing as they talked. Ichigo seemed very relaxed, and Kisuke was glad.

Then they got to the house, and Ichigo caught his breath. The fairy lights were all on, and the whole garden was softly lit. It looked utterly magical, and Kisuke was thrilled that his boyfriend was so happy. They walked through the garden together, and they slowly made their way to the pagoda, listening to the last crickets singing.

'Thank you Kisuke', Ichigo said softly, his eyes alight with joy. Kisuke just smiled, his love for the younger man radiating from every pore.

* * *

Supper passed easily, the time seeming to both fly by and linger on. They shared golden moments, that seemed to come and go like the bubbles in champagne. They relaxed, enjoying each other's company and revelling in the time they had together.

And when it got too cold to stay outside, they went in, where Kisuke's maid had lit all the candles, bathing the house in a beautiful light that both warmed and softened. It made Ichigo look almost heart- breakingly gorgeous, and Kisuke had to fight all his instincts not to ravish him there and then.

Instead, they sat in the sitting room and talked, a mellow CD playing in the background, soft songs about love drifting out and wrapping their tender melodies around the lovers. It was breath- taking, and Kisuke could not remember a night more wonderful than this.

'Will you dance with me?', he asked gently. Ichigo looked at him, and the hand he offered, nodding slightly and standing up too. He took Kisuke's hand, and they revolved together on the spot, keeping in time with the music, but totally lost in their own little world.

**_You are_**

_**The only one that needs to know**_

Their mouths were just inches away, and Ichigo suddenly closed the gap between them, pressing his lips lightly to Kisuke's, the contact as light as a butterfly's wing. It was almost nothing, and yet it was somehow everything. It captured the whole evening perfectly, expressing all the things that they had felt, and that had happened. There was no pressure, just them, and the kiss. Then Ichigo pulled away slightly, and took Kisuke's hand. He walked around the room slowly with his lover, blowing out each and every one of the candles.

Then they walked out of the room, Ichigo still in the lead. They walked up the stairs, and Ichigo paused to blow out each of the candles on the window ledges. When they reached the top, Ichigo looked at Kisuke in question, and Kisuke gently led him to his bedroom. Ichigo pushed open the door, taking in the candles, the scattered rose petals, the doors opening on to the balcony, where jasmine was climbing over the balcony rail and filling the night air with its heavenly scent. He turned to Kisuke and closed the door, pressing the older man's back against it as he kissed him deeply.

'I love you Kisuke', he whispered. 'I love you so, so much.' Kisuke nodded, unable to express in words how he felt at that moment. So he kissed Ichigo, saying all the things with his lips that he couldn't with speech. At last, more than a little breathless, he pulled away, trying to read the deep emotion in Ichigo's eyes. Eventually, he spoke.

'Kisuke, will you...will you make love to me?', the younger man asked shyly. He blushed a deep red, unable to meet Kisuke's eyes.

'Are you sure?' Ichigo found his courage, and looked the older man in the eye.

'I'm sure. I know you'll be gentle with me. I know you love me.' Kisuke found himself feeling slightly choked, seeing the complete trust Ichigo had placed in him.

'I do Ichigo, more than I can ever say. I promise, you are the most precious thing in my life, and I will treat you with all the respect and care that you deserve.' He felt as if he'd made a very different promise, something far more binding. But somehow, he found he didn't mind.

Then Ichigo took his hand, and led him slowly to the bed.

_**You are**_

_**The only one that needs to know**_

_**I'll keep you **_

_**My dirty little secret**_

_**Don't tell anyone**_

_**Or you'll be **_

_**Just another regret**_

_**Hope that you can keep it**_

_**My dirty little secret**_

_**Who has to know?**_


	10. That's What U R

**A/N:** This is one v sexual chapter, peoples. **Basically. Lemon. All. The. Way.** If that's not you, then you just read the epilogue (don't worry, you won't have missed anything crucial hem hem). Anyways, I really like this one, and am super-mega pleased with how it turned out. Reviewers will be loved more than should be legal. :D

**Reviewers:** Afireal, dark.lights **and** benihime.chan **I actually adore you!**

**AND** thanks to **Ruby Tuesday-chan **for subscribing and adding US to her favourites. XD Marvellous

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Bleach** or **That's What U R**. They belong to Tite Kubo and Amerie respectively. I just turned them into an even more deeply sexual combo. :D

* * *

**Chapter X- That's What U R:**

_**Want you to turn the lights off**_

_**Me on**_

They got to the bed, and then Kisuke took the lead. He drew Ichigo to him, his arms wrapped tightly around Ichigo's slim waist as he kissed him softly. There was no tongue, just a touching of lips. Then, gently, he slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, the younger man's breathy sigh lost as they kissed. It was slow, lingering and passionate, serving to further stoke the fires of desire that were burning in them both.

_**Want you to try to relax**_

_**Close your eyes**_

Ichigo's arms came up around his neck, as if the orange- haired man was trying to force all space from between; to merge them into one person. Slowly, Kisuke sat down, pulling Ichigo with him. Then they sprawled on to the bed together, legs entangled and mouths joined. They broke apart for air, panting slightly, the only sounds their breathing and a soft breeze that was blowing through the balcony doors.

Teasingly slowly, Kisuke began to undo the buttons on Ichigo's shirt, his fingers slipping under the silky fabric to lightly touch the smooth skin and firm muscles. They drifted lazily over Ichigo's abs, and down over his stomach, then moving back up to run quickly over his nipples, making the younger man gasp, back arching almost imperceptibly into the touch.

_**Feel the silk against your skin**_

_**Let the games begin yeah**_

Fluidly, Kisuke removed Ichigo's shirt, casting it aside as he pulled his boyfriend in for a long kiss that left them both wanting more. But as Ichigo tried to speed things up, Kisuke stopped his hands from going too far. He was going to keep his promise.

So, achingly slowly, he unbuttoned his own shirt, allowing it to fall off his broad shoulders, the material running off his like water, and landing in a puddle on the bed. He cast it away too, leaning forward to rub his chest against Ichigo's, hearing the slight hitch in breath with pride. Then he returned to Ichigo for another kiss, before moving his mouth to just below Ichigo's ear.

'I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo', he whispered tenderly, before placing his mouth on to the supple skin and sucking his way down the strong neck. Occasionally, he would add the odd nip, or throw in a few feather- light kisses. Ichigo's breath sped up dramatically as his mouth moved down the tanned chest, almost to the nipple. Then, just to prolong the actual act itself, he kissed his way back up the other side of the neck.

When he was done, he blew lightly on the wet trail he'd left, and Ichigo quivered slightly, his eyes fluttering shut. Kisuke smiled, and suddenly attached his mouth to one of the brown nipples, the action eliciting a gasp from Ichigo's delectably gorgeous lips. He kissed the small circle of skin, nipping at it gently, then using his fingers on it as he moved to the other -now pointed- nub. Ichigo's breathing sped up again, his fevered gasps driving Kisuke insane.

_**Don't be scared **_

_**Nobody's around**_

_**We've waited so long**_

_**It's about to go down**_

The older man left off his ministrations to run his fingers lightly over the firm stomach, kissing a path over the sculpted muscles to the navel, ad lightly dipping his tongue into the small hole, making Ichigo moan slightly. Kisuke felt an erection growing, and continued to kiss his way from the navel, along the trail of light brown hair that disappeared into Ichigo's trousers. Tantalisingly, he popped the button open, and then dragged down the zip with his teeth, his eyes fixed on Ichigo's, which were wide, and hazy with desire. The younger man moaned again, and the blonde felt himself hardening further, to the point where he was almost painfully constricted by his trousers and underwear. But he would not lose his self control, not at a time like this.

Gently, he pulled off Ichigo's trousers and socks, taking in the slim legs and almost dainty looking feet. He moved back up the bed to kiss the orange- haired man tenderly.

'You are so incredibly beautiful Ichigo,' he breathed into Ichigo's ear, kissing the shell softly, his fingers ghosting over the younger man's shoulders.

'Thank you Kisuke', Ichigo mumbled. 'Thank you...' The words meant more than they seemed to say. Their meaning was clear; Ichigo was grateful for everything, not just this. Kisuke smiled, and removed his own socks and trousers so that their bodies were nearly bare, two flimsy pairs of boxers the only thing that preserved their modesty. _Not that there's much to be modest about_, Kisuke thought with a smileseeing the erections they both sported tenting the material of their underwear. He kissed Ichigo again, his tongue twining with the younger man's as he rubbed his body up and down lightly, the slight friction making both of them short of breath.

_**Cause you're so sexual**_

_**That's what U R**_

_**Sensual**_

_**Oh, you're looking so**_

_**Beautiful**_

Cautiously, Kisuke reached down to lightly cup Ichigo's prominent erection, relaxing as the flame- haired man moaned and arched into the touch.

'More Kisuke, more', he begged in a hoarse whisper, and the blonde happily obliged, rubbing his hand against the fabric, then trailing his fingers over the slim hips to the waistband of the black boxers and pulling them down gently, Ichigo's sigh of relief plainly audible. He took in the fully naked form of his boyfriend for the first time, loving every inch of the smooth, tanned skin that he saw.

Then he felt long fingers tugging at the elastic of his boxers, and he happily let Ichigo tug them off, glad to be free of the painful restriction. He slipped a leg between one of Ichigo's, his thigh pressing lightly against Ichigo's erection. He moved slightly, and Ichigo whimpered a little, his eyes fluttering shut again. Kisuke kept up his steady rocking, Ichigo's breath becoming more ad more laboured, his breathy moans becoming louder as the pleasure grew.

As he felt Ichigo getting close, Kisuke moved away from his boyfriend, slipping downwards so that he was straddling the younger man's thighs. He licked a long stripe from the tip to the base of the large erection, and Ichigo groaned. He then feathered light kisses along the shaft, holding Ichigo down as he tried to buck into the caresses. After a little more prolonged torture, he finally took the younger man into his mouth, sucking and bobbing like he was licking a lollipop. Ichigo continued to writhe beneath him, and his moans became words which, in turn, became almost incoherent. Kisuke smiled around the mouthful of flesh, deciding to up the ante a little. With one hand, he trailed his talented fingers over Ichigo's inner thighs, and finally, over his balls, squeezing them lightly. His fingers left a burning path on the skin, and suddenly Ichigo could not hold on any longer. His muscles clenched, and then he was coming, his eyes squeezed tight shut as he rode out his orgasm.

'Kisuke!', he gasped hoarsely, spurting his come into the older man's mouth. His lover swallowed greedily, milking him dry before moving up the bed to kiss Ichigo tenderly. The younger man could taste his own seed on the blonde's lips,but somehow, he found he didn't mind. He eventually came down from his high, and embraced Kisuke slowly, working up the courage to speak.

'Kisuke, will you do it now? I'm ready', he whispered finally. He was scared, it was true, but he had to conquer his fear at some point, and tonight seemed as good as any. Kisuke looked him in the eye, and saw the fear. He nodded, leant on one elbow to rummaged in the bedside table he had, finally pulling out a jar of lube. But instead of opening it and coating his fingers, he handed it to his lover, who looked at him in surprise and confusion.

'Ichigo, I want you. I want you to do this, not me. I want you inside me.' He spoke the words confidently despite the fact he was more than a little nervous. He disliked relinquishing control, and he preferred to be seme, but he knew that he could not do it tonight, not when Ichigo's fear was so plain in his eyes. He loved the younger man, and he decided that tonight, for Ichigo, he would give up his control without hesitation.

'Kisuke, are you sure?', Ichigo whispered, looking a little nervous, but also greatly relieved. The blonde man nodded, kissing Ichigo on the cheek.

_**It's about to go down**_

_**Me and you**_

'For you, a thousand times', he said lovingly, then moved to lie back on the bed, spreading his legs and watching as Ichigo opened the jar and coated three fingers. Then the younger man leaned forward and kissed him, sliding in a finger at the same time. Kisuke could not help but gasp slightly, the intrusion as strange as it always was. Then Ichigo reached between them and began stroking his erection, at which point he forgot about the finger moving inside him, and barely noticed the second one when it entered and began to scissor gently. The third finger was unmistakable, as always, but he found he didn't mind it as much as he'd expected to, and when his lover was stroking him so expertly, he was even really thinking straight.

_**Cause you're so sexual**_

_**That's what U R**_

Then the fingers slid out of him, and he opened his eyes to see Ichigo working himself as he coated his penis with lube. Then the orange- haired man leant in for a passionate kiss, a spark lighting the burning fires of desire with them. Kisuke hissed as he felt the head slip past the tight ring of muscle, stretching him impossibly wide. No three fingers could possibly ever feel the same as this.

Gradually, Ichigo sheathed himself in the blonde, desperately fighting the urge to pound into the older man without abandon.

_**Hold me close and don't let go**_

_**Inhibitions out the door**_

'Gods Kisuke, you're **so** hot...so unbelievably tight', he gasped out, the muscles clenching around him as he spoke. Kisuke managed a small smile, and spoke after a minute or so.

'Move.' Ichigo gladly obeyed, starting to thrust gently into his lover, rocking slightly, the sensation almost unbearably good. Then he hit a certain nerve cluster, and Kisuke cursed slight, his eyes rolling back into his head as he saw stars.

'Oh fuck, Ichigo do that again!', he breathed, his nerves on fire and hyper-sensitive, the feeling of being filled completely almost overwhelming him. Ichigo did as he was told, continuing his leisurely pace until Kisuke pulled him down for a kiss and said:

'God, Ichigo, **please!**' Ichigo smiled down at him, a slight smirk on his face as his skin gleamed softly in the candlelight.

'Please what, Kisuke?' The blonde cursed him softly, earning a chuckle from his younger lover.

'Please fuck me Ichigo. Harder, faster, I don't care. Just do it.' Ichigo kissed him heatedly, their tongues battling for dominance as he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper into the man beneath him.

_**Pressure's growing **_

_**Going strong**_

'All you had to do was ask', he panted. Kisuke just moaned as his prostate got a pounding,and when Ichigo's hand began to stroke his erection, he gasped loudly, sinking his teeth into his lower lip as he struggled not come there and then. But soon, he could not hold back any longer, and he surrendered to his orgasm.

'**Ichigo**', he shouted hoarsely, white seed spilling over Ichigo's hand spraying on to his stomach. His muscles clenched wildly; spasmodically, and after a couple more thrusts, Ichigo came too, unable to resist the incredibly tight heat that surrounded him.

_**Cause you're so sexual**_

_**That's what U R**_

_**Sensual**_

_**Oh, you're looking so**_

_**Beautiful**_

'**Ah**, Kisuke...', he cried, spilling into his lover as they hit an unbelievable high together. The blonde had his eyes screwed tightly shut, his hands fisting the sheets tightly, his teeth sunk deeply into his lower lip as his breathed came in fevered pants. Ichigo was little better, his back arched almost reflexively, his mouth slightly open as he gasped in air desperately, his hands clamped fiercely on Kisuke's hips.

After a long while, they seemed to come back to reality, their sweat glazed bodies beginning to cool for the first time since they'd begun their heated activities. Kisuke pulled Ichigo down on to the bed, the younger man pulling out of him as he did so. Then Kisuke managed to drag himself out of bed, walking slowly to the ensuite bathroom to get a damp flannel. He came back with it, cleaning both himself and his lover up, tenderly wiping away the mess they;d made. Then he returned the wet square back to the bathroom, and came to bed, tugging the formerly -now rather rumpled- sheets over himself and Ichigo, snuggling close to the younger man. He kissed him softly, unable to express in words the gratefulness for such incredible pleasure. Instead, he would simply have to worship this amazing young man for the rest of his life.

He found himself rather looking forward to it.

_**Cause you're so sexual**_

_**That's what U R**_

_**Sensual**_

_**Can you hear the sound **_

_**Beautiful**_

_**It's about to go down**_

_**Me and you**_


	11. Epilogue

**A/N:** So wow, here it is, the final installment of Urahara Shoten. Some journey, ne?

**Reviwers: **Ruby Tuesday-chan**, darkduchess1**, kitari66**, Affie and Rysh (Afrieal)** _and_ benihime.chan - **I love you all so much, especially those of you who've been with me since the beginning. You're AMAZING**.

**Subcriber:** Blupixi

Seriously, this has been such a rollercoaster ride for me. It came into my life, whirled up my brain and refused to let me write anything else. This story has taken over me for so long, it's really pretty weird to be finishing it.

Anyway, I wanted this to have a happy ending. I hope it's not too slushy for everyone. My heart gets a happy little squeeze whenever I think of it and I hope the same is true for everyone else. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Bleach** or **C'est La Vie**. They belong to Tite Kubo and BWitched respectively.

This is **dedicated** to everyone who took a chance on a stange little UraIchi song fic. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart.

* * *

**Epilogue- C'est La Vie:**

A week later, Kisuke sat on his balcony with Yoruichi and Byakuya, watching his club patrons dance. It was a busy night, as it was cold outside and people craved the heat that pulsed within moving bodies and hot dance tracks.

His eyes -as usual- were drawn to the orange-haired man giving it his all on the floor, moving like the god he was. He smiled widely, happy to see Ichigo dancing again; to see him able to interact with other people again.

_**I say 'Hey boy, sitting in your tree'**_

_**'Throw down your ladder make room for me'**_

'Kisuke, you're a miracle worker', said a deep voice from beside him. He turned to look at Kurosaki Isshin, still smiling.

'Ah, I think you're mistaking me for someone else Isshin. I am merely a humble club owner who just so happens to be in love with your son.' Isshin grinned at him, taking a healthy swig of beer as he did so.

'Always so modest Kisuke. Really, I don't care what you say, nothing will ever make me forget that you are the man who brought my son back to me. I am forever in your debt, so whatever you want from me, just ask, and I will happily give it to you.' Urahara smiled, his face momentarily very tender.

'Isshin, in giving Ichigo your permission to be with me, you have given me all I ever wanted. Your debt, if you ever had one, is null and void.' He was going to say more, but Yoruichi elbowed him in the stomach.

'God, the pair of you are **SO** depressing. It's a Saturday night and you're arguing about **debts**! You should be out on the dancefloor, not sitting up here and letting your bodies slowly decay. I will not stand for this kind of behaviour. I order you both to go and dance with someone. And no 'ifs' or 'buts'. Go. Now.' Kisuke began to protest, when Byakuya elbowed him in the ribs on the other side.

'She has a point. Go.' He sighed, unable to fight against two such strong personalities. Isshin shrugged at him, and they made their way to the dancefloor, each grumbling slightly under his breath. Isshin instantly disappeared into the crowd as they got to the floor, and Kisuke began to wend his way to where he knew Ichigo would be dancing.

Soon, he found his young man, and quickly sent a text to Kira. Instantly, the DJ managed to catch his eye and smile widely, stopping the song midway through to replace it with something a lot more cheesy. Ichigo grinned at him, and pulled him close, talking loudly into his ear to make himself heard over the noise of the club.

'Love Shack? My, my Kisuke, you really are old.' Kisuke punched him lightly in the gut with a chuckle.

'Ichi- chan should respect his elders and betters, or else they'll mess up his pretty little face.' Ichigo snorted, raising an eyebrow at him.

'I think not, **Uke**- chan. Cause if you mess me about, Dad'll never let you see me again. And then where would you get such incredible sex from, eh? You'd be just as frustrated as before.' The younger man slipped a hand down to Kisuke's crotch, cupping him lightly. The blonde groaned slightly, involuntarily arching into the touch as he felt himself begin to harden.

_**We can talk, we can sing**_

_**I'll be the Queen and you'll be the King**_

'Damn you Ichigo, for being so bloody gorgeous! You know I can't resist your sexual wiles. It's just too hard for an old man like me.' Ichigo snickered.

'Too hard eh? Does that mean you'll be using Viagra soon then? Is your active young lover too much for you, old man?'

'I may be older than you, but that doesn't mean I can't fuck you into a mindless puddle of slush, **Ichi-chan**', Kisuke said coyly, licking his lips a little, and grinning to himself as he saw Ichigo's gaze riveted on his lightly moist lips. Then his boyfriend ground against him, hard and he could not help but moan at the friction. _Damn that man for being so incredibly seductive and __wonderful with his hips_, Kisuke thought half- heartedly. But he didn't really mean it, and in reality, he loved that Ichigo was so willing, and so flexible. (Two things that made him one very happy man indeed.)

_**I'll show you mine if you show me yours**_

Then the song finished and something more romantic came on, making Kisuke pull Ichigo closer to him. They swayed together, happy in their own little world. As Ichigo leaned in for a kiss, Kisuke reflected on what had led them to this point.

_They'd spent the whole weekend alone together, fucking like little bunnies on Sunday before Kisuke had made sure they packed up in time for Ichigo to be home before Isshin's Sunday night curfew of 10pm. _

_Driving back to the Kurosaki house had been a little awkward, but then Ichigo had thanked Kisuke with real gratitude, and the blonde had been unable to resist the smile on his lover's face, leaning in for a gentle kiss that left him floating on Cloud Nine._

_He'd watched Ichigo bounding up the stairs to the front door, and had seen Isshin open it, his face dark with anger. But then his son had thrown his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug, and the older man had crumbled, tears streaming down his face as he embraced his son for the first time in several months. A stupid grin had crossed his face, and Kisuke had had a stupidly fuzzy warm feeling in his chest at the sight of them. A big, soppy smile had spread itself across his features, and he had driven home in a hazy of happiness._

_The next day he'd had Isshin call in on him at 9am._

"_Kisuke-san, I came to apologise for my actions over the past few weeks", he'd said, bowing low to the blonde. "I misjudged you cruelly, and I kept my son from the one thing that makes him truly happy. It was wrong of me, and I can only hope that you will forgive me." Kisuke had been speechless, knowing how much it must have cost the elder Kurosaki to say this. Isshin was an extremely proud man, who rarely apologised._

"_Isshin- kun, you have nothing to be sorry for. I made grievous errors when your son was in my care, and you had every right to be angry with me. But know that I do love him, and my heart aches for him when he is gone. If you will forgive my actions, then I must forgive yours tenfold, for you were only trying to protect your son." Isshin had risen form his bow, embracing Kisuke warmly, patting his back firmly._

"_Kisuke-kun is too kind", he had whispered gruffly._

Kisuke smiled on the dancefloor, the memory warming him to the core. Then Ichigo loosened the embrace, tugging on his hand.

'C'mon, Kisuke, let's go sit on the balcony for a while. I'm wiped.' Kisuke nodded, and they made their way off the floor and up the stairs to the balcony, where Yoruichi, Soifon, Tatsuki and Rukia were all cuddled up on sofas together, gossiping about girly stuff and giggling loudly.

'Where's Byakuya?', the blonde asked curiously.

'Oh, he's with his redhead with attitude', Yoruichi said with a smirk, indicating the bar. Byakuya was indeed sat down at the bar, watching his lover keenly, occasionally pulling Renji in for a kiss as he passed by.

_**Say you will**_

_**Say you won't**_

_**Say you'll do what I don't**_

They were obviously very comfortable around each other, and their love was plain for the world to see. Kisuke smiled watching them, and laughed a little as he remembered how Byakuya had reacted to Renji originally. The irony was not lost on him, and Yoruichi caught his eye mischievously, sending them both into fits of giggles.

At that moment, Byakuya looked up and saw them, scowling at them, which only served to make them laugh even more. But then Renji walked past and pulled the older man over the counter slightly and distracting him with an engaging lip- lock. The two 'adults' on the balcony laughed even louder at this, only distracted by Ichigo's exclamation.

'Oh my God, look at my dad!' Everyone rushed to the balcony, to look at Isshin dancing with a pretty woman in her late thirties.

'That's Unohana!', Yoruichi declared in surprise. Kisuke nodded, slightly shocked at the sight of two of his acquaintances looking so very involved. Then he recalled an incident that had drawn him to this same balcony some months ago, and laughed.

_**C'est la vie**_

'Well at least they'll have plenty to talk about', he said with a smile. He pulled Ichigo in for a kiss, on the balcony where their love affair had begun, so long ago. The girls all pulled faces and went back to the sofas to cuddle and chat, leaving the couple happily alone in their own world.

* * *

A few months later, on a cold and clear Christmas day, everyone was gathered around the massive dining table in the Urahara Shoten dining/sitting room. Really, **everyone**.

The guest list was made up of the following: Ikkaku and Yumichika; Shuuhei and Nanao (who was sporting a very sparkly engagement ring); Tatsuki and Rukia; Isshin and Unohana with Karin and Yuzu; Juushiro and Kyoraku; Kira and his new squeeze Uryuu (an up and coming young fashion designer who had been at school with Ichigo); Ulquiorra and Grimmjow (Yes, it really was an 'and'. Yoruichi and Kisuke had visual confirmation which had scarred their eyeballs for life.); Inoue and Rangiku; Tessai, Ururu and Jinta; and Yoruichi's brother Zaraki Kenpachi and his daughter Yachiru. Then of course, there was the family: Yoruichi and Soifon; Byakuya and Renji; and last, but not least, Kisuke and Ichigo.

There was holly **everywhere** -Lord knows Kisuke had spent long enough hanging it up and getting prickled countless times for his trouble- and a large sprig of mistletoe hung over every doorway, which led to many amusing incidents (Yoruichi's punishment for avoiding kisses were **scary**) as the day went on.

Laughter filled the air, and the conversation buzzed, only growing dimmer as copious amounts of wine (and other exciting alcoholic beverages) made people feel sleepy. The day was packed with excitement, happiness and peace. (Well, only after Yachiru fell asleep and Ururu **finally** let Jinta kiss her. The two of them disappeared to God knows where after that, only to be found curled up asleep and rather dishevelled in each other's arms in one of the sitting rooms, some hours later.) Presents were given, gifts were received and all in all, it was a wonderful day.

* * *

Later on, in the evening, lying on a sofa by the fire with his head in Ichigo's lap, Kisuke watched everyone together with a smile of contentment. The scene was warm and welcoming; full of joy and good will, everyone getting along and having fun together. There were people playing games (from snakes and ladders to strip poker); people talking; people taking photos; people asleep and some people just lying around, much like him and Ichigo. True, Ichigo was talking to Renji, who was cuddling a sleeping Byakuya, but that was beside the point.

At that moment Ichigo leant down to kiss him, snapping the blonde out of his train of thought, smiling at him happily.

'Happy Christmas. I love you', he whispered tenderly, his brown eyes full of warmth.

'Love you too', Kisuke whispered back, wondering what god he had pleased to make his life take this direction. Then he stopped thinking and enjoyed himself. Whatever it was, he didn't have to figure it out until he was considerably more sober and capable of coherent thought.

Then Inoue tripped over Ikkaku, who had fallen asleep on the floor. Her glass of wine went flying, landing on top of Yachiru who woke up with a scream, and got up, treading heavily on Shuuhei's hand. All hell immediately broke loose.

Kisuke watched with a smile. _Ah well_, he thought, stretching leisurely and moving into Ichigo's arms, snuggling up to his lover comfortably. _C'est la vie._

_**Say you will**_

_**Say you won't**_

_**Say you'll do what I don't**_

_**Say it true **_

_**Say it to me**_

_**C'est la vie**_


End file.
